Enemy of my Enemy
by Keiko Yuki
Summary: They say the enemy of is your friend. But what if the enemy of my enemy is also my enemy? What then? What if your former enemy became your friend or something more? Then he’s more than an ally... right? Rated for violence Ch 6 up!
1. Enemy of my Enemy

Enemy of my enemy...

Summary- they say the enemy of your enemy is your friend, but what if the enemy of my enemy is also my enemy? What then? But what if your former enemy became your friend or something more? Then he's more than an ally... right?

Kagome's POV

The battleground was crimson and black with the blood of many, including mine. I glanced toward my friends, my comrades, and...Him. I didn't know what to call him; I wasn't even comfortable calling him by his name.

We never spoke directly to each other, never anything personal exchanged between the stoic taiyoukai of the west, Inuyasha's half-brother Sesshoumaru and I. He kept his distance, only fighting with us because Naraku had 'done him wrong and needed to die'. We never questioned him, not even Inuyasha.

Inuyasha. Where is he? My love, my pain. Love is supposed to make you feel good right? Then why does this hurt so damn much? Surely it's not love, if it hurts me so!

I can feel the tears coming from my eyes, burning my eye sockets and cheeks. They fell and the tears washed the grime and blood from my face. Arrow after arrow, spell after spell, I fought. I fought with everything I had in me. I was defending my friends, my love, my values, my...

Sesshoumaru, what are you to me? Surely not a friend, ally sounds too formal and unfamiliar. He wasn't even my enemy, Naraku was. He was everyone's enemy, the one who everyone loathed, even his incarnations.

Kagura and Kanna. They're here too, fighting against their master. Not caring anymore about their hearts, which Naraku was too preoccupied as of now to smash into oblivion.

Another arrow. Blood spatters on my clothes, the gore showers around me and yet I don't seem to mind. This is the final battle, the battle between good and the ultimate evil. Today the outcome of this battle will determine the fate of everyone, Youkai and ningen alike.

Another glance, Sango and Miroku are back to back, fighting for their own reasons. Miroku for the cursed hand he had been dealt by Naraku and Sango, vengeance for her family. Kohaku was long-gone, the loss painfully obvious in Sango's facade and the ferocity of her fighting. She used her anger to help her fight longer and harder. Miroku was using his ofuda and staff.

The annoyingly incessant buzzing of the dreaded insects surrounded them and could be heard above the cries of pain from youkai and her friends.

Inuyasha...

Where is Inuyasha? Inuyasha, do you know how much you hurt me? Do you care? But I still love you! Why?!

I look left and right, but its hard. There are youkai everywhere! I can't even see in front of me. I'm standing on the body of a demon that I had slain earlier with the katana that Sesshoumaru gave me.

Sesshoumaru...

How shocked I was when you gave it to me. I'd laugh right now if it were any other situation but this one. My mouth must have been agape and my eyes wide as saucers. You just scoffed when I murmured my thanks and bowed. I didn't even ask you why, though now that I think of it, I probably should have, maybe then I wouldn't be so confused about you.

Where are you Sesshoumaru? The battlefield is so full of carnage and blood in the air mixed with the black miasma of Naraku. Last I saw, you were attacking Naraku head-on. Are you okay? Why can't I see? Another youkai, will the swarm ever die out? I slash at them with my katana, cutting them cleanly. I can see a glimmer of golden flecks ahead of me and a streak of white. That has to be Sesshoumaru. He's the only person who can remain white in a bloodbath...

Katana, the katana you gave me is still clean. It has tasted the blood of many now; it's a good thing that Sango taught me to use it. Have you put a spell on it so that it would stay untainted? I can almost see myself smiling wistfully as I swing it at another youkai. Easily slicing it's head off. I suppose I look like I enjoy killing with this smile on my face.

I can see at last, the droves of youkai have drawn back for some reason. Glancing from side to side I look at the battleground, the grass isn't even visible anymore, although I suppose that if the youkai were to disappear from the ground the blades would no longer be green but crimson.

Inuyasha, there he is! I can see you Inu, your sword is drawn and your left arm is bleeding badly. My heart feels a sudden surge of pain at the sight of you. The state in which you are in is disturbing, I've seen you like this and yet not exactly the same as this.

Your face is set in a death glare, aimed at the most hated person in all of Japan. Naraku.

"Kukukukuku" I can hear his cackle from here. The deep sinister voice that makes me want to hurl right into his lap. My nose is suddenly overpowered by the stench of carnage and blood. My hand flies to my nose in a poor attempt to block the horrid stench from entering my nostrils. If _I _think this is bad I can't even begin to imagine what Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are smelling right about now.

Inuyasha's arm is draped over his nose, the fire rat haori blocking most of the powerful scent away from him but I could tell he still smelled it. Sesshoumaru didn't cover his nose, but it was scrunched up a bit and his eyes were more narrow, as if he were dizzy. Honestly, he would endure anything not to show any sign of weakness... He actually looks kinda cute with his face like that...no!

Why did I think that?! Well, it _is_ true but I shouldn't be thinking such things! I shake my head and stare back at Naraku, glaring at him with an intense hatred I'd never felt with anyone else before. There was a time in which I had almost defeated Naraku with my sacred arrow, and now I was going to finish the job. I've grown a lot stronger, I'm not only limited to arrows but I can fight and use a katana. But I will finish this battle with one of my sacred arrows and purify the evil that ravaged Japan for all these years.

I slid my katana back into its sheath then unhooked the bow from my back and notched an arrow. Pure white ki began to swirl around the tip and glowed brightly. I glared at Naraku; he wasn't even worried about the arrow I was charging. He was smiling and laughing! The bastard was laughing at me!

My anger seethed and went into the arrow unknowingly, instead of the pure white and pink arrow it always has been, it turned a fiery red. An angry color to match my mood. This was it; this was when our lives would change. Miroku and Sango can live at peace together, Shippo wouldn't have to live constantly on a battlefield and Inuyasha would finally have his vengeance for Kikyo. I would have the satisfaction of killing the hated beast that caused sorrow wherever he went and maybe have a normal life.

My hate-filled eyes glared at Naraku, burning into him as he remained where he was unafraid and unmoved. He waved his hand, beckoning for me to do my worst and that set me off. The hatred in my heart grew, as did the energy in my sacred arrow.

I called the shards to me, telling them to meld together and live in harmony once more. Shards from everywhere, Kagura's fan and Kanna's mirror came to me, as did some from other directions from somewhere not on the battleground. The pink lights came from all directions but I didn't even bother looking at them like everyone else did.

I stayed watching Naraku; his laughing finally ceased as the jewel shards in his possession tried to break free from his chest. He clutched at his chest and stared at me in shock. "How?" I could hear him mutter as the jewel finally ripped itself from his chest in a black half-moon. The shards in my possession met his halfway, melding together and the pink oozing over the black until it was swallowed and completely purified.

I smiled and held out my hand, calling it to me. The now complete shikon no tama dropped into my hand and I placed it to my side, where it was meant to reside until my death. I could feel the power surrounding me, I felt whole once more. I didn't feel like I was missing some of my soul like I was accustomed to feeling ever since Kikyo took part of my own soul from me. That was when I saw it, a pink ball flying from the edge of the woods into me and a high pitched scream.

I turned to the horrid sound and saw Kikyo staggering out of the line of trees. She was clutching her chest and gaping at me, shock evident in her features. A pain in my heart emerged when Inuyasha dropped his stance to run to her, his crimson blood trailing behind him in red ribbons.

Tears came from my eyes, dripping down my cheeks with much more fervor than before I gave a wail of grief and let the arrow go, putting into it my anger, my sorrow and my hate. It flew true and pierced Naraku through the heart, destroying the incarnations and all of the youkai near him.

Once it hit, the arrow's ki pulsated, obliterating everything in its path. A wave was heading toward where they stood, Kirara growled and scooped up Shippo, Sango and Miroku then flew quickly away. I could faintly hear my kit and friends calling my name as the rings of light moved toward me. But I didn't care anymore, the love of my life had left me for _her_ once again and I couldn't live to watch it any longer. Tears drifted down my cheeks as I watched them together, I can hear every word exchanged, "_I'll go with you Kikyo. Wherever you go I will follow._"

"No," I muttered, taking a step forward and outstretching my hand toward him. Kikyo looked up at him and smiled a sad smile. She wasn't the Kikyo I had learned to despise, but the Kikyo that Inuyasha had fallen in love with all those fifty years ago.

"_Then come with me, and we'll be together forever_" and they embraced, swallowed by the halo of purifying energy.

I screamed in agony, dropping to my knees and clutching my heart to my chest. Inuyasha had finally left me completely alone; I had no one else to fill that void within my heart that was supposed to be filled with love. The space that was set-aside for the love of my life and my world. He was gone, and I wanted to go too. But could I face him in the afterlife? Where would I go? I'd drawn blood and felt hatred in its purest sense, where would I be sent?

Where would _he_ be? If I were sent to the same place, would I be doomed to spend eternity watching him be with _her_ instead of I? Could I deal with it? Would I be doomed to be a spirit because of my bitter soul? Why did this have to happen? My heart is breaking, the pink light is slowly coming towards me, and I can feel my hair rising from the static electricity of my ki. I close my eyes, prepared for the death that was going to befall me, I welcomed it.

Is this death?

There is a breeze; I'm warm but cold at the same time. Is this what death is supposed to feel like? It's Is this what its like to be killed by pure energy? If so then the demons I'd killed in the past had it easy...wait. In death you're not supposed to have a body right? Then why can I still feel my fingers..?

I twitched my fingers, I can feel someone watching me and I can feel the wind flowing through my hair. There is a comfortable warmth on my side, like I'm lying next to a furry blanket. I must be at home, and it was all just a dream. I reach for the comforter and try to wrap it around me, only to feel it pull from my grasp. Pull?!

My eyes opened widely, staring into the most beautiful golden eyes ever seen. At first I thought it was Inuyasha, haunting me even in my death, but upon further inspection I found that there were two maroon stripes pulling away from the eyes and a blue crescent moon. Sesshoumaru. For some reason, I was not alarmed in the fact that I was so close to him or him to me. I don't know why, but when he held me I felt safe and protected. Certainly Inuyasha would never hold me this way or this closely.

"Sesshou-" I muttered into his fur pelt and nuzzled into it. I had no idea what I was doing, maybe with death so close to me I'd lost my ability to think clearly. All I knew was I was comfortable right where I was. I had forgotten all about Inuyasha and his dead lover, about Miroku, Sango and Shippo, even Naraku was forgotten. I liked the feel of the fur against my cheek and the warmth that radiated from Sesshoumaru's body.

My eyes drifted closed and I could feel myself falling asleep, falling into the wonderful bliss of unconsciousness and security. The warmth that surrounded and cradled me made me secure enough to sleep that I did...

Sesshou's POV

I watched her sleep in my arms, why did I save her? When I saw her embracing death during that final battle I acted on instinct. Yes, that's it. It was only my natural instincts that led me to do it. Led me to jump to her and carry her away from danger. She was ningen I hated ningen, then why did I save her?

I looked at her for a long time, wondering what I was to do now. We both had wounds, mine were to heal in a matter of days but I was too weak to concentrate on the healing process. Weak... How I despise that word. When I came to my brother to propose our alliance I had had that in mind. Weakness...I knew I couldn't defeat Naraku on my own, I am powerful but not that powerful. I am man enough to admit when I need help, just not aloud to others.

The miko, she was an interesting creature. Even though I had tried to kill her on many occasions she was the only person in their little group that accepted me. The taijiya and monk had been wary of me but remained neutral. My brother, _half_-brother, never accepted me and we constantly fought with one another. It was always the miko who stopped the fights before either of us could seriously hurt the other.

I don't care for this human, why am I even bothering with her? Why did I save her?

This question is still in my head, I didn't like the girl but I didn't hate her either. It was confusing, I could only remember one time I felt this way and that was with Rin. I had contemplated for days, wondering why I had saved her, of course I told myself it was only to test my sword's abilities but that explanation didn't explain why I kept her around...

I sense movement, I looked down to see the woman-child Kagome shifting, clutching onto my tail and burying her face into it. Instinctively it pulled away and in turn, triggered her wakening. Her blue-gray eyes opened widely and she stared into mine. I had nothing to say so I kept my expressionless gaze concentrating on her own shocked one.

Surprisingly enough, all she did was whisper half of my name and bury her face into my fur and fall back asleep. I could feel my energy draining; I looked back toward the battlefield and the now dissipating energy rings that would surely have destroyed us all. Hard to believe that such a fragile human girl had the power to destroy one of the most powerful beings ever to plague Japan.

My energy completely ran out, making me revert back to my canine form and plummet back toward the ground. My half-closed eyes watched the girl fall; somehow with what little strength I had left I caught her between my teeth and put her on my back just before we hit the ground. From the shock of my battered body colliding with the cold ground I passed out...

Kagome's POV

I was warm, warm and comfortable. I was awake but my eyes refused to open and my body would not move no matter how much I pleaded with it. It was when I had managed to move my arm that I realized just how much pain I was in.

My whole body felt like it was on fire, inside and out. My veins were filled with a raging fire instead of blood. I was in too exhausted a state to scream. For my efforts, I was warranted a strangled cry and that was it.

It suddenly became too hot and the pain was blinding, white flashes of light erupted behind my eyeballs. My head hurt too I realized as I tried to think of the reason for the intense pain I was now being put through. It felt as if a drill was being pounded mercilessly into my skull, cracking it and poking at my brain repeatedly.

With one more strangled cry I managed to weakly push myself away from the warmth I had been engulfed in for what seemed to be forever. The movement sent a new wave of pain throughout my body, forcing me to stop my movements as soon as I was away from the stifling heat. As soon as I was away from it the cold air swept over me, relieving me of some of the pain but only temporarily.

I could feel a slight movement next to me but I could not move to look at the creature that was so close to me. I knew it wasn't a threat. Even with my weakened senses as they were I could tell from somewhere deep in my shattered soul whatever it was meant me no harm.

My eyes wouldn't open, I tried and tried but the more I tried the more the pain overwhelmed me. I felt something shift and the intense heat was completely gone. The creature I had sensed was gone too, replaced by a more familiar ki. I felt movement and heard the rustling of silk next to me as the person stood up.

I heard his groan and automatically figured out who it was that was next to me. It was Sesshoumaru...

Sesshou's POV

When I awoke I felt movement by my side, I was in my dog form and could barely stand and support the massive weight. I lay there and felt the movement I could only suppose was the woman-child I had saved for no apparent reason at all.

She was only going to slow me down, I am the lord of the Western lands after all. I have important businesses that need to be taken care of and a suicidal ningen girl was not something I needed.

I decided to change to my humanoid form lest the girl become afraid of my true form. I didn't think I could've handled the scream that would no doubt arise from her at the sight of me so close to her. I stood as gracefully as I could and glared down at the ningen onna below me.

If she was so desperate to die I should've left her. Something inside me screamed that I was wrong but I ignored it, deeming it to be the work of my conscience who should've been buried in the graveyard, alongside the rest of my emotions.

The girl let out a strangled cry and moved her arm, only to cry out again. I raised an eyebrow and nudged her in the side with the toe of my boot. She screamed out again, it seemed she was in a great deal of pain. I lifted her into my arms and watched her reaction, she squirmed and grimaced. She _was_ in a great deal of pain.

Why am I doing this? I should just leave the pitiful thing in the middle of the forest and go on with my duties. But I knew that that would go against my honor, even the great Lord Sesshoumaru had an honor code.

I knew not how long we were unconscious but apparently it was enough for me to recover from most of my wounds and regain most of my energy. I could fly to my domain and have one of the medical staff take care of her and then I'd kick her out of my castle and let her find her friends on her own. I didn't need another ningen to watch after.

I took flight, though I had to fly low because my ki had not been fully revitalized. My castle was not that far off and I had a little ways to go before my ki totally depleted once again. Why I was doing this I had no idea, maybe it was my sense of honor or I held some respect for the human in my arms. It seemed to me I was questioning myself more often than I should be.

As my home slowly grew larger the weight of the girl seemed to increase and the height of which we were flying was growing lower. I would make it, of that I was certain. But the question was in what condition would I be in once I arrived?

I flew into the garden in the back of my homestead, landing with a hard thud as the cloud diminished before I got to the ground. I landed on my feet, for any of my men to see me in a state such as this was bad, but to see your leader on the ground with a ningen lying before him was even worse!

Upon my arrival the toad youkai Jaken appeared with my ward Rin running behind him. I could hear her shouting my name, though to me it was feint. My senses were diminishing and I could feel myself falling deeper into the whirling abyss of unconsciousness for the second time. With my last moment of awareness I gave the squawking toad my orders...

"See to the ningen."

And all went black for the second time.

Third person POV

Kagome lay on the bed, it was western, which was odd but not to the lady laying in it. She was too occupied with her own problems to even care where she was or what she was lying in.

A youkai kneeled next to her, wiping at her sweat-slicked face and hair. A look of intense concentration was on her pretty features. She watched the reaction as the miko before her flinched at every touch upon her person. Every so often the girl's fingertips would raise static electricity and glow a soft pink, this could only be seen by the youkai tending to her.

"You are in some trouble miko, it seems a long battle is being fought within you. I hope that for your sake if no one else's that _you_ are victorious and not your invader."

The youkai kneeling by her side wetted a cloth and placed it gently upon the woman's brow, trying to keep her fever down. Kagome hadn't awoken in two days and the lord had fully recovered since then.

"Keiseki" called the deep baritone of Sesshoumaru, lord of the Western lands.

The woman, Keiseki, stood up on her haunches and eased herself up in a graceful and practiced manner. She turned towards Sesshoumaru with a schooled look on her face. Her facade was as emotionless as the youkai lord himself and her forest green eyes fixed themselves onto his own golden ones.

Sesshoumaru had not been in to see to the girl himself since their arrival two days ago. When he had fully recovered (which had only been just recently) his assistants immediately swarmed him with reports on the happenings during his absence. The only person who had been in to see to Kagome other than Keiseki was the little girl Rin.

Sesshoumaru broke off the staring contest he was in with Keiseki and looked upon the miko that was lying in _his_ bed, in _his_ castle, with one of _his_ nurses tending to her.

_Oh how the mighty hath fallen..._

He remembered a time in which he had loathed the entire human race and vowed to slaughter any that dared come within even his shadow. Now as he glanced around, he saw that there was a human onna, a miko no less, and a little human child only next door. As a matter of fact, he could hear her singing in the hallway at that very moment.

How had that changed? When was it that his views on ningen had changed so extremely that he actually boarded a human child and saved, then cared for a human miko? It was all confusing and oddly out of character for him. He lived in a world where the strong thrived and the weak fell, the youkai lived and prospered whilst the weak ningen died out. But slowly and without him realizing it, his views were being bent and twisted by two females and it was sorely endangering his lifestyle.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Keiseki called out to her lord, waiting patiently for his acknowledgement to her question. He had a faraway look in his eyes and she watched with hidden interest as he stared without looking, at the human female that he had brought to his stronghold. It was most definitely a surprise when he had brought Rin to the castle, but when he'd brought Kagome, it was shocking. Sesshoumaru was the kind of person to just bring home random humans and ask that they be taken care of.

"I'm sorry? I wasn't listening." Sesshoumaru replied with the faraway look still in his eyes.

Keiseki's eyes widened slightly but once again reverted back to their normal state. Had the stoic youkai lord, who was always right and never in the wrong, apologized to her? It was impossible, she must have been hearing things, that's what it was. She shook her head, trying to dispel the sudden audacious thought that she had let enter into her mind.

"I said would you like to know her status sir?" Keiseki again waited for his reply. His voice never changed, a deep baritone that would make anyone submit to his desires and demanded obedience.

"Yes" simple and to the point, as usual.

Keiseki took a breath and thought on the girl, recalling all of the information she needed to relay. "Upon examination I have come to the conclusion that there has been a toxin that entered her body. Since she is miko her natural defenses are trying to fight it, but the battle is draining her of her strength. Her senses are heightened and the slightest touch will send her into a spasm of pain causing even more pain from the movements. The only thing that does not hurt her is water, which is being used to keep her fever down."

Keiseki paused, feeling satisfied with her report and diagnosis she let out a breath, waiting for his nod of approval and his departure as usual when Rin was sick. She was surprised when he did not nod but instead asked another question.

"How long will it take for her to recover?" He didn't know what had possessed him to ask, or even to care but the question spilled forth without his consent.

Keiseki draped an arm around her stomach and rested her elbow upon it, tapping a clawed digit on her chin thoughtfully. "That's a good question, it all depends on how strong she is spiritually. It could take days, weeks, or it could take minutes or hours. There's no telling really" she put her arm down and chose to hide it in her other sleeve instead.

"Is there any way to speed up the process?" Another question, he really needed to stop. Otherwise it would seem like he cared about the girl, he just wanted to be rid of her--right?

Again Keiseki was surprised, though this time she decided to focus on her reply rather than the question. "There's one way but I doubt that you would be interested" Keiseki replied in a matter of seconds.

Sesshoumaru raised a delicate brow, "you haven't told me yet."

_I'll take that as a 'please tell me what that option is Keiseki'_ she suppressed the urge to roll her eyes exasperatedly.

"Well, a few drops of blood should be able to do the trick" she replied, slightly interested in his answer.

"Elaborate."

_Back to the short statements..._

"The blood of someone who has come in contact with the poison might help her fight it."

"Might?"

"Two things could happen." She raised two clawed fingers in the air to demonstrate, "one."

One finger.

"One, she could accept the blood and it will help fight off the toxin quicker" she trailed off as he digested the statement.

He waved an impatient hand, "or."

"Or...." she raised the second finger again. "Two, she could reject the blood and disintegrate it with her miko powers and either keep fighting till she loses energy and die from the poison or overcome it and survive."

She lowered her hand, her statement finished, it was his choice to decide and needless to say she was curious as to what his decision would be.

"How do I go about giving her my blood?"

He _really **really**_ needed to stop doing this, it was a surprise to him that he chose to help the girl but he decided that it was better for her to recover and leave than to have her dying in his bed. He glanced at his healer, she was standing there with her mouth slightly open and her eyes were quickly drying out from her lack of blinking. If he had emotion he would have laughed....

"Well?" He asked impatiently, wondering whether he should just kill the girl and be gone with the problems she caused.

Keiseki closed her mouth and recovered answering in her usual emotionless voice "just a few drops should do the trick so cut yourself and then cut her, though I should warn you that she is very sensitive and-"

But he had already begun to stride over to the sleeping girl's bedside and using his claw to cut himself on the palm. He bent over her form and quickly sliced open the skin on her arm, the result was a scream of pain and the girl twitching uncontrollably with the painful sensation. Without waiting for her to settle down he pressed his bleeding palm to her arm and willed the blood to flow to her.

She glowed with a dazzling light, fluctuating between pink and white. This went unseen by Sesshoumaru, he lacked the ability to see auras but Keiseki could see it all too well. Sesshoumaru did, however, feel her ki rise.

He broke the contact, looking at his palm to see it healed and the girl's cut closed as well. She no longer twitched and grimaced in pain but lay there with her ki flaring and her fingers twitching every once in a while.

He turned a questioning gaze toward the healer, wondering what was happening. She looked back with an amazed look and said "it worked." She then turned to watch the light show that could only be appreciated by her. She had seen the blood exchange many times, and never had it actually worked. In her experience the patient would cough up the blood and die, but this time it actually worked.

As suddenly as it started it stopped, her ki dropped to normal and the lights died down, settling into her fingers and then totally disappearing. He again looked to Keiseki for an explanation but was only answered with a groan from the miko Higurashi Kagome.

"Where-?" She sat up in the bed and peered around her, all she could remember was white-hot pain and the laughter of Naraku as his miasma swirled through her bloodstream, even in death Naraku was after her. But she _could_ remember who had saved her life, "Sesshoumaru." She turned her head to where he was and gave a soft smile, then a movement caught her attention and she landed on a woman that could only be youkai.

The woman was pretty, with long flowing black hair (darker and sleeker than her own) that was pulled up in an intricate hairstyle. Some of her hair escaped and were used to frame her face and rest upon her back. She had thick lashes that framed emerald eyes beautifully. Under one of her eyes a silver streak ran across her cheek, making her dark complexion stand out. She held herself properly and her wardrobe spoke of riches.

"Are you Sesshoumaru's l...I mean the lady of this house?" Kagome muttered somewhat meekly.

Why wouldn't Sesshoumaru have a wife? He was gorgeous and rich and strong and brave and handsome and...

Her thoughts were thwarted though as the woman the question was aimed at widened her eyes and clutched her heart. She took a step back and her composure diminished before their eyes. She began to stutter and say things in no particular order.

"Lord Sesshoumaru? And I? Together?! Of course not!" At this Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and shot her a questioning look. Her eyes widened considerably more, "I....I....I mean no I am not worthy of having Sesshoumaru's hand, I mean no I am not. If you would excuse me my lord, I will get some medicine for Lady Kagome and-" without finishing she bolted through the door with a bow.

Kagome cocked her head to the side at the strange response of the beautiful woman from before. She was about to speak when she heard something she thought she'd never hear before. The sound of deep-throated chuckles permeated the air and all went silent except for that one mesmerizing sound. Kagome's eyes softened and she found herself laughing too and when she opened her eyes she saw Sesshoumaru staring at her intently.

He had stopped moments after realizing that the laughter that was meant only to exist within his mind had been formed into actual sound. He had let it slip and that was a big mistake and only blurred the onna's view of him. Which was not what he wanted. When her laughter sounded through the room and he watched as she covered her mouth daintily as she laughed merrily.

She stopped and looked down to her lap then peeled off the covers. She swung her legs off the edge of the bed and proceeded in getting up, she really needed to find her friends and go home. She had thought before that she would be staying in the feudal era with Inuyasha but that didn't happen. Instead, he had chosen Kikyo. Now that her plans were being thwarted she decided to go back to her own time where she belonged. She would not make a wish on the Shikon no Tama, at least not yet. She would be able to visit because the jewel was still intact and everyone would be happy.

Everyone else but her...

The betrayal of Inuyasha ran deep, her worst fears had become reality and she found she could not defend herself against the emotional attack. She needed to recover, but that would take a lot of time. She needed her mother, as childish as that sounds, and she needed her mother's warm hugs and advice. She needed to know that everything was going to be okay.

She stood, a little wobbly but she stood. Sesshoumaru's hand flinched a bit, as if he'd wanted to help her but decided against it. She looked down at her attire and frowned, tears coming to her eyes and she sat down again. On her body was the miko outfit that Kikyo wore, the same white haori and the same red hakama. She wanted to tear them off and burn them. A knife twisted in her chest and another arrow struck her emotions.

_It was a game for them wasn't it?! Both she and Inuyasha. They're playing a game, whoever breaks Kagome first is the winner. Well, Kikyo sure as hell was delivering a good blow. _She thought bitterly as she fought the tears. _I won't let her win so easily._ She straightened up and walked to the window, bracing herself on the ledge of it to peer down into a meadow. It was pretty, beautiful even, but it didn't move Kagome. She was cold now, betrayal could do that to a person who wouldn't know better than Sesshoumaru?

She turned to Sesshoumaru (who hadn't moved at all) and gave him a deep bow. "I am grateful for your hospitality and for helping me when I was poisoned. I need to go home so if you would please lead me out of here." She looked him straight in the eye, not the defiant look he usually gets in battle, but a neutral and emotionless gaze, like his own.

He nodded and opened the door, there was Keiseki standing there with a bottle of medicine for Kagome. "Is she fit for travel?" Sesshoumaru asked her immediately.

She paused, her usual facade firmly in place. "I do not recommend it sire. She needs to regain her ki, what if a youkai attacks her while she's traveling? She would not be able to defend herself."

Sesshoumaru nodded, he agreed with her reasoning.

Kagome stepped up next to him. "I will be fine, I have allies close to here that could help me out. I need to go home Sesshoumaru-sama, not just want to. I _need_ to." She walked past him and down the hall, how she knew which hall was right she didn't know but it seemed right to her.

Sesshoumaru appeared in front of her in an instant. "I will not tolerate anyone, ningen or youkai, to turn their back on me!" He growled out dangerously. To his surprise she met his reddening gaze with her calm blue-gray eyes. He stopped being angry suddenly and he felt the urge to shake her, he was so frustrated.

"I'm sorry to offend but I was serious when I said I needed to go home. Will you help me or not?" Her voice was devoid of emotion as were her eyes.

He huffed and turned around then began walking down the corridor. She smiled as she watched him do that. But the smile turned into a frown as the huff that Sesshoumaru had given out sounded like Inuyasha. His silver hair looked almost like his too...Another point for Inuyasha.

Kikyo one, Inuyasha two, Kagome none...

She did not cry this time and followed the demon lord down stairs and across corridors until they ended up in the meadow. A cloud appeared under Sesshoumaru's feet and he levitated about a foot off the ground. She raised an eyebrow at this and he looked away with a frustrated look in his eyes. She knew what he meant and stepped onto the cloud, sitting at his feet Indian style.

She watched as the scenery changed around them, he flew up so high. It was different than riding on Inuyasha's back, this was like being on a plane except able to feel the cool air as it touched your face and whip your hair around.

Then she saw it, Goshinboku. It stood out majestically and they landed in front of the well. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama. For everything..." She fidgeted and twisted her fingers nervously. Thank you didn't seem like enough so she did something that she never thought she'd ever do. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

He was in a state of shock and it showed. She giggled and hopped into the well, the blue light swallowing her and making her disappear. She was gone and he was left with an aching feeling in his heart. He knew not from where but there was an empty feeling. He could still feel her warmth and her lips against his cheek. He shook his head and took flight, he had wanted to get rid of her right? Then why is it that now that she was gone, he suddenly wanted her back?

Owari

A/N: Yay, it's done! Throws confetti its done its done!!! I have an idea for a sequel if anyone is interested. Tell me in your review if you want a sequel, if you don't please review anyway...


	2. Discovery

A/N: Iight ppl! I'm back and I've decided to use my one-shot as a pseudo prologue to the sequel okay with you guys? Good. I thank all that reviewed my first chapter, it made me feel all warm inside... I love you guys. Review responses on the bottom, without further ado here it is:waves dramatically and bows: 

"Thank you and come again!" Kagome heard the girl at the register say cheerily to a customer who had bought from them. Kagome watched as the older woman walked out of the store with a bag in her hand. The bell rang as she opened the door to leave.

She sighed as she flipped her arm up so her long sleeve would move aside to reveal the silver watch she'd gotten for her 22nd birthday.

5:57...

It was almost time to close up shop and Kagome looked around. It was an art store, though small it had anything that anyone doing a project could need. They sold cloth, where Kagome worked, and various other art supplies. Everything from thread to paint to poster board...

"Kagome, I'm leaving okay?" Yukino said as she grabbed her bag from under the counter, she smiled up at Kagome who smiled back at her, although it held no happiness.

"That's fine with me Yukino-chan, I'll lock up today. Go home before it gets dark, I don't like you traveling all the way home at nighttime." Worry flashed in Kagome's blue-gray eyes as she talked to the youth.

Yukino waved it aside, "I'll be fine Kagome-san. Honestly you're like a second mother sometimes. You really should stop taking care of other people and care for yourself."

And with a final wave Yukino left the shop, flipping the 'closed' sign on the door when she left. She met with someone at the door, gave him a hug and left with him.

Yukino's words hung in Kagome's mind as she finished with recording the sales of the day and putting all of the things in order. 'Care for yourself' flashed in her thoughts and she willed away the tears that were in danger of forming.

She had been a wreck when she had first came back from the well, the jewel was inside her now and she was able to travel through the well for a while. But after a couple of times of using it for visits to her friends Sango, Miroku and Shippo, she began to notice that the well hesitated before giving her access to the portal.

It became harder and harder to travel through the well and she left instructions for her friends, treating every visit like it was the last one they would have. Eventually that became true and the well wouldn't let her through anymore, jewel or not. She was in pain emotionally with the loss of Inuyasha and then with the loss of her best friends she was torn. Her heart became the punching bag for the gods of fate.

For a while simple everyday things would give her the worst pain ever. Her heart would stop beating at the sight of anything red for a while. Every cat she saw reminded her in some way of Kirara. Any child, especially if they had red hair made her ache for the little kitsune Shippo. Any young couple reminded her of Miroku and Sango and arrows reminded her of Kikyo.

The painful thoughts had made Kagome almost throw in the towel. She had become suicidal after losing her friends and her love. She couldn't take it anymore but then she remembered a certain man who had saved her from her willingness to die once before.

Sesshoumaru was on her mind often, although she had lost him too she felt like he was still with her. Sometimes she had the feeling he was right behind her watching her every move. She remembered the look on his face when they'd parted and it made her laugh when she was sad. She really wouldn't be with the living without him, he'd saved her more times than he'd tried to kill her.

It was odd really, if her heart wasn't so numb she'd think that she was in love with the youkai lord. She was studying about the past, hoping to become a professor on the subject of feudal Japan. This job she had at the store was just to keep her busy, an excuse not to go out.

She'd researched in every library to look for Sesshoumaru's name somewhere and couldn't find it. Despite his status in that time period he was never mentioned, probably for a good reason though. Even in legends he wasn't mentioned and eventually she gave up.

Kagome reached for the switch to turn off the lights and closed the door then locked it behind her. She pulled on her coat and breathed into the cold December air. A cloud formed but she was unmoved and shoved her hands into her pockets as she walked down the street.

Another day just like the rest of them, she was on vacation right now from school and it was getting harder to figure out what to do with all the extra time.

So she decided to work and work and work some more...

A woman stood leaning against a wall watching the door to the art store intently. Her gaze was covered by the sunglasses she wore and she waited patiently for a certain person. Her eyes focused on a woman slinging a bag over her shoulder and walking through the door, "not her" she muttered to herself as the girl turned around and gave the man who had been waiting for her a hug then walked away with him.

The woman sighed as she glanced at her watch, it was silver and contrasted greatly with the black gloves she wore. Her entire wardrobe was black, her trench coat didn't look like it kept her warm but she didn't seem to be cold at all. It was open and revealed a black shirt and black slacks that covered black polished shoes. Her hair was black and very long, it flowed down to her back and was held with a silver hair band three inches from the bottom.

A man walked by her and looked her over then licked his lips. He reached out to grab her arm and with a sly and suggestive grin spoke. "Hey honey wanna come with me? I'll show you a good time" he wagged his eyebrows and moved closer to her, trying to steal a kiss.

She took off her glasses in a swift movement and stared the man down, her emerald eyes flickered silver a second and it made him take a step back. She glared at him and ground out in her most sinister voice, "if you touch me again I will make sure that you will never be able to have a 'good time' ever again have I made myself clear?" She raised her eyebrow and glared at him a bit longer, when he didn't move (she supposed it was because of fright) she growled and bared her fangs at him.

She laughed as his trail of dust billowed behind him and slowly got smaller and smaller. With a quick flick of her wrist her glasses were back on her face and she looked back at the door, a small smile still lingering on her face. It disappeared as she saw the woman she had been waiting for leave the building.

The woman put on her coat as she finished locking the door to the small shop. She breathed a breath out and it became a large cloud. She looked as if she were deep in thought and her gaze never moved from directly in front of her as she walked at a steady pace through the streets.

She seemed so absorbed in her thoughts and didn't seem to notice that the woman in black had been following her. As she rounded a corner the black figure followed only to see that who she was supposed to be following had disappeared. She looked around to make sure that she hadn't crossed the street or something.

She then felt a presence behind her and a cold voice to accompany it.

"It's not nice to follow people you know."

The woman took a sharp intake of breath, showing her surprise then grinned. "Oh you're good Lady Kagome, very good."

And she disappeared...

Kagome had been a bit perplexed at the sudden disappearance of the woman who had become her stalker and the fact that she apparently knew her name already. Kagome wasn't worried though, she knew how to take care of herself if the occasion called for it.

She walked to the store, lost in her thoughts and ignoring the male populace that seemed to be becoming increasingly annoying by the day. She wasn't technically supposed to be working today but there was nothing else she had to do.

Her mother had moved with her new husband to Tomoeda with his young daughter and Souta was away for school. Grandfather had ended up in the hospital and eventually died there two years ago. His doctor tried to comfort them in their loss and that was how her mother had met her new husband.

She was offered to move with them but she'd refused, giving them her blessings and telling her mother she'd visit and promise to call and write. She didn't have a problem with her new step-father or step-sister, in fact they were wonderful and both she and Souta were happy that their mother could find happiness again.

She opened the door to the store and was greeted by the bell that always sounded when the door was opened. She looked around to see that no one was there and was about to call out when a young woman about her age popped up from behind the register. Her hair covered her face until she swept it back and Kagome gasped softly.

"Can I help you miss?" Chocolate eyes stared happily into her own dull blue-gray ones.

Kagome choked, same brown hair, same brown eyes, same voice. Her eyes filled again and she could feel the tears and smell the familiar scent of salt as the silent tears dripped down her cheek and near her nose.

"Are you okay miss?" The woman rushed over to Kagome and wrapped what was supposed to be a comforting arm around her shoulders.

Kagome sobbed louder and tried to push away, it hurt. She was exactly like her, same caring manner, same comforting touch, same sisterly affection, same... everything. And it really hurt, a lot. All she needed now was for her boyfriend to be a hentai...

"What is your name?" Kagome choked out through a lump in her throat.

The girl blinked, obviously confused and gathered herself. "My name's Ruri, what's making you so sad?"

Kagome immediately froze, she couldn't possibly tell this girl the truth, tell her that in her past life they were like sisters and that she had a younger brother that she had loved dearly. She couldn't possibly tell this girl that it had broken her heart when the well wouldn't let her through so she could see the first child that Miroku and her past self, Sango were to have together.

No, she couldn't possibly...

"I'm fine, I work here too and I was wondering if baa-san, I mean Tsubasa-san, is here?" Kagome's eyes were back to normal, not a trace of her tears were left and this worried Ruri.

Kagome's eyes held bitter sadness and a deep guilt that she seemed to be suffering from for a long time.

"I'm here child," the old woman, the owner of the shop, appeared from the back room.

Kagome opened her mouth to greet the older woman but she beat her to it.

"You may not work today," the woman's voice was firm and final.

"Demo baa-san-" Kagome protested.

"No buts, I don't want to hear it today Kagome-chan. You need to go out and live. You're always at school or here or at the library doing research." The old woman walked up to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, her kind gray eyes grandmother-like.

The door rang as a new customer entered the store. The women turned to greet the customer only to see a figure in black standing in the doorway. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she had a smirk on her face, one that showed confidence.

Kagome stiffened at the sight of the woman from last night. She instinctively pushed Ruri behind her and glared down the smirking woman before them.

"Kagome-sama, if you would come with me" she said calmly. The voice seemed more familiar than it was last night. She couldn't place it but she knew she'd heard that voice somewhere before.

Tsubasa stepped up and with a smile on her face looked at the stranger. "You're here for Kagome-chan? I didn't know she had friends, she's not working today so I guess we'll see you in a couple of days ne Kagome-chan?" She said to Kagome.

Kagome's eye twitched slightly at the woman's blindness to the tension between her and the new-comer in black. Kagome nodded and said a goodbye to them, brushing past the woman in black and walking a distance from the store. After she turned into a park she stood in front of a lone bench that was under a cherry tree.

"What is it you want with me?" Kagome said with a suspicious gaze she'd taken from Sango.

The woman smiled a softer smile than those she'd seen. She seemed younger then and the tension evaporated, Kagome's brow relaxed and she became calm. Something about this woman was very familiar...

"You don't remember me-?" The woman bent her head and reached for her hair and pulled it up. She took off the glasses with her other hand, still holding the mass of black hair back with her left hand. She smiled at Kagome again and muttered, "jog your memory?"

And it hit Kagome like a bag of bricks... It was Keiseki, the woman who had healed her all those years ago. She looked the same, beautiful with her ebony hair and emerald eyes. Her skin was more pale now, not the rich dark colour she'd had when she'd first met the healer from the past.

"K-Keiseki-san? Is it really possible-?" She muttered as she felt emotions struggling to be let loose.

Keiseki nodded and let her hair down, letting it frame her pretty face once more.

"So, if you're alive then that means..." Kagome choked on the rest of her sentence.

Keiseki smirked and pointed to a car that pulled up from some corner. "That is where your answer lies. If you want to you may come with me to see your dear friend..." She turned on her heel and walked toward the car.

Kagome couldn't take it, she'd been mourning over the loss of her friends since she'd lost contact with them three years ago. Now she had a chance to revisit the past, to see what became of her family in the past and figure out what she saw in Sesshoumaru and she wasn't going to leave this option unexplored.

She walked to the car that gleamed in the midday sun and the door opened for her. She looked up to Keiseki who was getting in the passenger seat. Keiseki gave her a nod and disappeared into the car.

Kagome ducked her head and peered inside, she saw a pair of long legs and that was all. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath then moved into the car.

There he was, Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western lands of Sengoku Jidai. She gasped, not fully prepared to see the sight that had greeted her. She unceremoniously threw herself at him, crying and hugging his middle.

It was improper and completely rude, but she didn't care. She hadn't seen anyone from the past for so long and here was the man who she owed her life to. He looked different and yet, the same. His eyes were more hazel than gold and his hair was a platinum blonde and cut short. He wore silver spectacles on his nose and wore a business suit.

Besides the differences she could tell that it was Sesshoumaru. His face hadn't aged a day since she'd seen him, his pale skin stood out against all of the black that surrounded him. She could almost see the markings that were supposed to adorn his face.

"Sesshoumaru" she half sobbed.

He reached out a hand and wiped at her tears, it was an odd feeling. He hadn't touched anyone intimately in a long time. Not since Rin...

He stared into her water filled eyes and offered her a half-smile. He'd been waiting for her to come back from the well the final time, and then for her to heal. It'd been hard, watching her and not being able to let her see him. Over the hundreds of years he watched his lands become overtaken by the ningen, they invented Tanegashima and youkai were easily killed off.

He learned to disguise himself and interacted with the ningen populace, making himself rich by building a company. He'd been lonely though, all of his people were almost completely gone with the exception of a few and Jaken finally died, making him realize what an asset he had been.

When he'd left Kagome at the well he'd felt a certain longing for her that he'd thought would go away, but it didn't. She'd been in the back of his mind for centuries and he waited impatiently for the right time to talk to her.

While he waited he watched her live her life and soon her powers developed and she could sense him easily. He needed to back off so he sent Keiseki instead. Her ki was much lower than his was and it wouldn't be as familiar to Kagome so she was the perfect one to watch over Kagome.

Now that he had her here he wouldn't let her go easily. He wanted to explore the affect she'd had on him and find a reason why. At this point he respected her and wanted to comfort her but he didn't know how. He didn't need to comfort Rin much, she had felt safe and protected with him so there was no need for him to show much affection. Rin had taught him to love though, even if it was fatherly love he still felt it. Even beyond her death.

"Sesshoumaru, how-?" Kagome muttered, still clinging to his arm and looking like a lost child.

He looked down at her like he would look down at Rin, a soft look that he reserved just for the two of them. "Hush, I'll explain later. There is something else you need to know but in order for me to tell you we need to go to my home."

She nodded into his arm and the car moved, funny, she didn't remember closing the door. It didn't really matter now anyway. She was floating in her seat, being around Sesshoumaru made her feel like she was floating. She'd never felt this happy and sad in a while.

Sesshoumaru reminded her that there was someone who would understand her in this world and help her ease her pain.

She felt exhausted, she'd cried too much today, seen too much, heard too much. All of the information spun in her head and she never let go of Sesshoumaru's arm. He must be upset that I'm clinging to him but I don't really care, I'm so tired all of a sudden...

She fell asleep and her even breathing echoed in the silent car. The divider in the car dropped and the cheery face of Keiseki appeared.

"Lord Sesshoumaru we- oh how kawaii!" She squealed as she saw Kagome sleeping on Sesshoumaru. Her head was pillowed on his thigh and his hand was rested on her head, stroking her hair absently.

When Keiseki opened her mouth Sesshoumaru realized what it looked like and glared at the squealing youkai maiden. She was practically immune to his glares after six centuries of dealing with them so she waved it off impatiently.

"We're here my lord, what should we do with Lady Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru glanced down at the miko from the past. "I'll carry her to the guest room in my wing" he looked up to Keiseki and saw her dialing the number to the house telling the servants to prepare the room for Kagome. She nodded when she was done and turned back to her seat, watching the scenery change.

They were going home and Kagome would finally have the answers she wanted...

A/N: Well the first chapter's done, I hope you enjoy this installment and please review. I know its a lot shorter than the prologue but that's because it was originally meant to be a one-shot and mine usually run to twelve pages...


	3. Meetings

A/N: Hey minna! Thanks again for the reviews, it really helps a lot. You're all so kind! Here's the next chapter, thanks for being there for me. . Domo Arigatou Minna-san:Bows deeply: Hopefully there aren't as many mistakes in this chapter but if there are I apologize! It's been rough...I have to switch computers to update on and to do that I need to retype the whole thing cause my 'rents are PARANOID:ahem: NEwayz...

Sidenote: Smthn weird happened when I installed this chapter... the first paragraph and my author's note got stuck together and was missing a few words...can you understand that? I can't... I swear I didn't do it! Well, point is I fixed it so I apologize for that happening and it won't happen again! I swear!

Kagome woke slowly, fluttering her eyelashes and closing them again. A wonderful warmth had surrounded her and she was enjoying the feeling. She felt at home, even though she didn't know exactly where she was. It could have been a dream, her finding Sesshoumaru again and then it could have been reality and she was at his house, lying in his bed...

When that thought entered her mind she fully awoke, the magic of comfort lost on her completely. Her senses were buzzing, telling her that there were youkai abroad. She shivered; she hadn't sensed that kind of youki in years. She'd thought she'd felt it a couple of times in the past but she dismissed them as phantom tingles, like an itch coming from a missing limb.

Kagome swung her legs over the edge of the bed and touched the floor; this reminded her of the last time she'd found herself in the care of Sesshoumaru. She'd woken up with Sesshoumaru as the first thing she saw, Keiseki being the second.

A knock sounded on the door and she moved to speak only for her voice to catch. She cleared her throat and said "come in."

The door swung open and in came a manservant; she glanced down at her wardrobe before she could see his face. She was relieved when she found she was fully dressed (although a little wrinkly). The thought of being stripped down in Sesshoumaru's house seemed ridiculous and improbable after she thought about it but she let it go.

"I trust you have slept well?" The voice sounded familiar and she knew what face would accompany that voice. She looked up to see none other than Sesshoumaru. She had thought him a manservant and hadn't even made the connection until it was too late.

She jumped up and fixed her hair and clothes as best she could. Muttering curses and admonishments to herself all the while. After trying to fix herself up she looked at Sesshoumaru, he looked more like he did when she'd seen him in Sengoku Jidai (with the exception of his attire).

His long silver hair was tied back at the nape of his neck, trailing to the backs of his knees. His markings were there and she had the oddest urge to touch them. His eyes were golden, but they stared at her with emotion she'd never seen in them before.

"Sesshoumaru-sama-?" She'd forgotten what he'd said (if he'd spoken, she wasn't quite sure if he had). She had been too busy checking him out...

He smirked, "I asked if you had slept well?" He walked over to her and stood close to her, too close.

She took a small step back; no one had been this close to her intentionally in years. She felt drawn to him somehow and she felt that if he stayed there she would do something he might not be comfortable with.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and took a deep breath, placing a smile on her facade and smiling up at him. "Hai Sesshoumaru-sama, I did."

Sesshoumaru didn't move, he couldn't. The scent of her was intoxicating, amplified by her closeness and he took a deep breath.

Kagome saw it, "are you...sniffing me?" She stifled a giggle and covered her mouth with her hand politely.

To her surprise he nodded almost dreamily, like he was in a trance, and bent down so that he was right next to her face. She gasped and stayed still, not wanting to offend him and also wanting to know where it would go.

He sniffed at her hair gently, taking in the pleasant smell of vanilla and soft smelling flowers. His eyes closed as he memorized the scent that had disappeared centuries ago. His thought pattern didn't work anymore; he wasn't Sesshoumaru the evil and powerful youkai lord. He was just a man, being enticed by a woman's scent.

He snapped back, as if something had hurt him. He was still at eye level with her and he found he couldn't move. He didn't want to. Her hand reached up for his face, cupping his cheek softly as she peered into the golden eyes of Sesshoumaru and for once, seeing only Sesshoumaru.

Their faces leaned in toward each other's and they could feel the other's breath fanning their faces. Their lips were close now and they could almost taste the other...

"Kagome-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama! Are you..." Keiseki stopped as she saw the two almost about to kiss, "oopsie..." Keiseki hid her burning face from view with a red folder she had in her hands and muttered unintelligible words to herself.

Kagome broke from her trance and took a step back, her face also burning with embarrassment. Sesshoumaru straightened but didn't seem to be affected, except for the slight growl in his throat.

Sesshoumaru walked across the room and with a final glance at Kagome, left the room...

Sesshoumaru sat at his desk in his office, pulling off the tie that had been choking him all day. Why had he acted like that? How could he have allowed himself to be affected like that by a woman?

He had been so close to tasting her, he probably should be thanking Keiseki for interrupting them but he'd felt so angered afterward. Like he wanted to do it but wasn't able to. He had found himself growling in frustration all the way down the hall and well into his office.

Sesshoumaru didn't know what was happening; maybe it was her scent...

He inhaled deeply as if it would help him recall the breathtaking scent of her. Her scent was the most heavenly scent that he'd ever smelled, and on a human no less! Sesshoumaru rubbed his fingers into his temples, trying to come up with a reason for his behavior.

A knock sounded on his door, a polite knock but it still made his temples throb.

"Come in," he growled out.

The door opened and it was Keiseki with that blood red folder in her hands. Her dark hair fell as she tipped her head to the side in an innocent gesture. She observed his position on the desk, his elbows resting on the polished dark wood and his fingertips massaging his temples.

"In pain Sesshoumaru-dono?" She was normal now, her gaze neutral. Her doctor's side was taking over and she became professional in an instant.

He looked up at her and noticed the change, "yes I am. I have the worst headache in the history of headaches."

She smirked and her stance dropped. Her legs were shoulder width apart now, the folder clutched between her hands in front of her. "Would that be a metaphor? Or should I take that as a symptom you are having as of now?"

He glared at her but her smirk stayed in place. She walked over to his desk and put the folder down then took his face in her hands and began to massage his temples with her skilled fingers. The pain eased and Sesshoumaru leaned back in his chair as the relief spread through him.

Keiseki sat on the desk and kept at it. Her job was to make sure that no one, including Sesshoumaru was in any pain at all. This wasn't the first time she'd have to cure a migraine of his. He had them very often and she could usually tell when he was having one. She saw that his pain was easing and she smiled down at him.

The door clicked as someone opened it...

"Sesshoumaru-sama I..."

Sesshoumaru sat up in his chair and Keiseki turned to face the doorway but did not release Sesshoumaru's face from her grasp. In the doorway was Kagome and her eyes were wide with shock. She closed her eyes and the bitter scent of salt filled the room as she blinked the tears away. She turned around and ran from the room.

"Was that-?" Keiseki started, but couldn't seem to finish as the shock of being barged in upon consumed her.

"Kagome" replied Sesshoumaru. Both finishing and answering for her at the same time.

He sighed and muttered to himself about feeling another headache coming on. He stood up and walked to the doorway, fully prepared to chase down the miko.

Keiseki just watched him from her seat on the desk as he left the room in the pursuit of the miko Higurashi Kagome. "Go get her Sesshou-san" she muttered as she picked herself up from the desk and smoothed out the wrinkles in her skirt.

Kagome didn't know where she was going and she didn't really care. After what had happened upon her awakening she wanted to apologize to Sesshoumaru. She knew that she had feelings for him, especially now that they had almost shared a kiss. She had wanted it to happen, she didn't know why. Maybe it was because no one but him understood her and could heal the wounds of her heart with his knowledge.

She had thought that maybe he had feelings for her as well...

How could she have been so stupid? The man wasn't going to stay single for two freaking centuries! What a dolt she'd been to think that he actually felt something for her! Why didn't she see that they were together?

Visions of Keiseki touching Sesshoumaru, being so close to him made her feel so stupid. The look on his face was one of pleasure; he looked so comfortable with her touching him so intimately.

"What an idiot," she muttered to herself bitterly. She looked around trying to find where she'd managed to run blindly to.

It was like an entertainment room. There was a big TV and shelves containing what seemed to be hundreds of movies and dvd's. She turned and saw a billiard table and an air hockey table. She couldn't see Sesshoumaru or Keiseki using a room like this so why was there an entertainment room? At another glance she also saw that there were a couple shelves that had action figures lined up perfectly on it.

"Definitely not Sesshoumaru's..." Kagome muttered to herself.

"You're right" a deep voice sounded behind her.

Her shoulders stiffened and she turned to face Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru" she said in a neutral tone, deciding to leave out the honorific.

It didn't faze him however and he pointed to the figures with a graceful wave of his hand. "These belong to someone that has been in my possession for quite a while, and he still hasn't managed to grow up."

"Excuse me?" A cocky sounding voice came from the entryway to the room.

Kagome turned to see whom this newcomer was only to see that the stack of books he was holding covered his face. They looked impossibly heavy and from his ki she could tell that he was youkai. He staggered over to a table and dropped the books, allowing Kagome to see who he was.

He turned to Sesshoumaru and said something to him, which earned him a glare though he looked nonplussed. Kagome didn't hear what was being said, only watched the interaction between the two of them. While laughing the newcomer turned to face Kagome and their eyes locked, his smile slightly fading.

There was an uncanny sense of familiarity with this youkai that flowed through her being. He gave her a smile and she couldn't help but feel as if this person was someone she'd known before. His red hair was overgrown but not enough for it to be able to be pulled back with a hair tie.

A/N: forgive me if that's not the correct word for it, I speak Spanglish (Spanish and English) and I'm not sure what the English word for it is...:blushes: it's really bothersome when I want to convey what I mean...:sigh:

He looked like he was in his late teens/early twenties and certainly was dressed like one. He had on baggy blue jeans with chains dangling from a belt loop and an overly large white shirt. The last thing she noticed about him was the intensity in his emerald green eyes. With those eyes she knew who he was...

Or at least she thought she knew. She wasn't going to bring her hopes up once again. Seeing Sesshoumaru and Keiseki made it easier to believe that he was alive and well and all grown up and watching her right now. It was so much easier to believe it, but that also meant that if he was not who she thought he was that it would be excruciatingly painful.

She cleared her throat, "who are you?"

He took a half step back, surprised at her reaction. He'd expected crying and hugging and laughter and emotion and yet she was just standing there, waiting for him to confirm her suppositions.

"Shippo" he answered softly.

And the floodgates tore open, tears dripped down freely. They flowed down her cheeks and her voice caught as her emotions took over again. She staggered toward him, not caring what Sesshoumaru might think of her at this point, and reached up to touch his face.

"You've grown" she murmured just before she broke down and hugged his waist tightly, as if holding onto a ghost that could disappear at any given second.

He hugged her back and found himself crying with her. This was his best friend/surrogate mother/caretaker and he hadn't seen her in centuries. The last time he'd hugged her he was no more than two feet tall and so young that it seemed as if it had been a childhood dream.

He'd missed her terribly, of course he'd seen her occasionally when she came to visit with everyone, but then the visits stopped. He remembered crying for days when she was gone, Sango's comforting hand and Miroku's soft words.

He'd been there for them, been there for their children and then for their grandchildren. He'd watched his dearest friends grow old while he stayed young. Something a child who had been raised by humans couldn't fully understand.

He wanted guidance from someone he knew, a youkai who could help him. Kouga couldn't take him in, he had a pack to lead after all and he wouldn't fit in anyway. He was an adolescent looking for a role model and he had stumbled upon one.

"Kagome" he muttered through silent tears.

"I'm so sorry Shippo, so sorry. It must've been hard for you, gomen ne, gomen ne."

Sesshoumaru leaned against the wall and watched the reunion. It was almost time for him to tell her everything. After her and Shippo became reacquainted he would tell her. He just needed to be patient and wait a little longer. He waited five centuries, what was another hour?

So he walked briskly into his office and decided to wait there while they held each other and murmured things to each other through tears. He waited patiently and quietly, thinking about how to go about telling the girl about what she needed to do. He decided to let them alone for a bit longer. Judging by the fact that they were still clinging to each other he wasn't going to get to talk to her soon.

"Sesshoumaru" the female voice called on the other side of the door politely.

Sesshoumaru sat up in his chair and bid her to enter. He remained emotionless, his facade firmly in place as she appeared slowly through the door. Trailing after was Shippo. Both looked normal and not a sign of the tears they had shared minutes ago was left on their faces.

Sesshoumaru waved his hand toward one of two chairs situated in front of his desk. Kagome sat down politely in one while Shippo ungracefully threw himself on his, one of his legs draping over an armrest.

Sesshoumaru glared at him but gave up when the kitsune just stuck his tongue out at him. Kagome saw this exchange and gave Shippo a look, which seemed motherly and dangerous. Gulping audibly, Shippo planted his foot firmly on the ground next to his other foot and placed his hands folded onto his lap.

To say Sesshoumaru was irked at the show was to put it lightly. For centuries he'd been trying to control this boy and Kagome had been able to subdue him with only a look.

This was not what they were here for though, not by a long shot.

"Just get to the point fluffy-sama, so we can get on with the planning." Shippo sighed as he gazed at the clock settled on one of the many bookcases in the room.

Sesshoumaru sighed softly and nodded, taking off his silver spectacles and placing them on the desk in front of him. "Kagome when you left Sengoku Jidai for the last time, you hadn't used the jewel right?"

Kagome paused and placed a hand upon her side defensively. "No, I did not."

"There was a disturbance in the way things were supposed to turn out. Everything is laid out for us; the path in which we are to take is paved for our use. But somewhere along the line something changed. You were supposed to use that jewel and yet you haven't." Sesshoumaru shifted his chair and he seemed older for some reason.

"So what is it you want me to do?" Kagome asked, she was becoming confused.

Shippo shifted so he faced her directly. "Kagome, you need to use the jewel to make a wish."

Kagome shifted and touched her side again, "so let's just take it out and use it."

Sesshoumaru raised a hand to stop her. "It isn't that simple. There was a specific purpose for that jewel. Deep within the memories of your friends is where the answer lies. Which one we're not sure."

"So..." Kagome didn't like the sound of what was being told to her.

"So, you must find the reincarnations of all of your companions and one by one awaken their memories to see if they hold the last piece to the puzzle." The voice of Keiseki appeared from a corner in the room. She held in her hands a red folder, the same folder she'd been carrying all day. She walked to the desk and placed it down. "I've found some of them, they're closer than you think and the sooner you get started the sooner it will be over."

Kagome shook her head rapidly, trying to dispel the confusion fogging her mind. "I don't understand, you want me to hunt down these people and do _what_ exactly?"

"Bring their memories back, the ones from the Feudal Era." Shippo offered. His eyes held concern; he knew how hard it would be for her.

Kagome reached with a shaking hand to the folder, picked it up and opened it. Inside the first thing she saw was a picture of the girl she'd met earlier paper clipped to a sheet with information on the woman. "Watase, Ruri" she said aloud and scanned the information on the page.

She flipped it over and saw the next picture, Miroku's reincarnation Asato, Muraki. She flipped through the pages, Kouga, Ayame, Kohaku, Rin, and Inuyasha. Their happy faces flashed through her mind, they were happy the way they were now. Why change all of that?

"Why do we need to do this? Why can't things be left the way they are now? They all look happy with their current lives, why is it so important for me to use the jewel?"

Sesshoumaru sighed again, "because it disturbed the balance. Anything can happen because of that. Anything" his tone sounded final.

Kagome flipped through the pictures and files over and over, staring at her fallen comrades and dear friends, and her first love. She fingered the picture of the reincarnation of Inuyasha; it really was amazing how much he looked like the original. He looked like the human Inuyasha she used to know, his hair black and his eyes violet. She didn't feel pain anymore at the sight of him, only a deep sense of regret. For what she did not know.

"Will you do it Kagome? Will you help us fix what was changed and right the pathways we walk on?" Sesshoumaru seemed so different; it was as if he needed for her to do this instead of wanting.

Kagome didn't answer his question, instead she stared blankly at Fujimaru (Inuyasha)'s picture. She didn't know what to say, she thought that everything was over and done with. She wasn't too eager to see the reincarnations of her friends, but then again isn't this what she'd been wishing for this whole time?

How many times had she longed for them to somehow appear in her own world so they could live together happily? Dreams of talking with Sango and listening to Miroku's words of wisdom... even Inuyasha's brash behavior plagued her almost every night.

"I'll do it" she took a deep breath "if we're in danger then I suppose I'll have to."

Sesshoumaru nodded to Shippo and then to Keiseki. The next thing Kagome knew she had been guided into the room that she'd woken up in originally. She was left alone, they promised to meet her in an hour, saying that they needed to tend to other matters.

She occupied herself by looking around her, too much information floating in her head to do much else. The walls were a pale blue with clouds painted here and there. The bed she sat upon had navy blue sheets and had been remade since she'd slept in it earlier. There was a bureau with a mirror hanging above it along the other wall, it being the only other furniture in the room.

She swept her eyes around the room, and seeing nothing else interesting, walked over to the vanity mirror. She ran her fingers against the polished wood of the drawers and knew that it was a priceless antique. She glanced up at the mirror and saw her reflection. In the mirror she saw something that disturbed her though...

Standing behind her reflection, with his hands on her shoulders, was Sesshoumaru. She gasped softly and looked behind her, expecting to see him there. She saw nothing and gawked back into the mirror. He was looking down at her fondly and she was looking up at him, one of her hands atop his own in a loving manner.

Kagome watched as Shippo entered and the mirror Kagome embraced him. She looked backward again, looking for some sign as to what was going on. She watched the mirror again as a splash of red covered the glass; dripping down the crystal and both Sesshoumaru and Shippo disappeared from the vision.

She heard a knock on the door, it broke her concentration and she looked away from the mirror. She decided to look at it once more, but this time it was only her regular reflection. She waved her hand and tested it, seeing her reflection do exactly what she had just done.

She watched the mirror as she backed up toward the door and then decided that it was safe to turn her back to it. She opened the door to see Keiseki standing with Shippo outside her door. "May we come in?" Keiseki asked politely, a smile on her face.

Shippo tapped her shoulder. "I need to do something before we leave so I'll meet you guys outside." Then he walked down the hall and disappeared from sight.

Keiseki shrugged her shoulders; "I needed to talk to you alone anyway."

Kagome allowed for Keiseki to enter and watched her close the door.

"Kagome, I wanted to apologize for what you saw earlier," Keiseki began.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat as she remembered the sight she'd witnessed in what seemed forever ago. "No, I'm sorry for interrupting you two..." she blushed as the vision popped into her mind.

Keiseki blushed too and waved her hands in front of herself frantically. "That's just it, you weren't interrupting anything like that. It was a misunderstanding. I am a healer and Sesshoumaru-dono had a migraine I was helping him out with. That is all" Keiseki seemed relieved to say that to Kagome and the feeling was mutual.

Kagome sighed with relief (why she didn't know) then turned to the mirror which was now back to normal. "Ano, Keiseki-san?"

Keiseki raised an eyebrow questioningly, "hai? What's up?"

Kagome dismissed the odd wording and continued with her question, "is there something wrong with that mirror?" She indicated the mirror across from them with her finger.

Keiseki glanced at it and shook her head in the negative, "no not really. It shows people different things, like what they want to know, what they want to happen, something they've forgotten, something they need to know, that sort of thing." She did a double take back to Kagome, "why? Did it show you something interesting?"

Kagome shook her head, dispelling the disturbing vision that had come to her through the mirror. "Forget it Keiseki, are we leaving now?"

Keiseki looked at her watch and nodded, "yup it seems about that time now."

So together they left the room and headed to the car that was waiting for them outside...

Review Responses:

ashley41791- thanx I updated, as requested! .

tnkrbell- I'm glad too...

Draconic Ban-sidea- I know...I'm so embarrassed... I usually do a spell check but since my computer doesn't have the required word programs I cannot upload my fics to and I have to retype it so I didn't really have time to spell check... I hope this one is better... I'm glad you find the fic interesting though! .

A/N: So there it is! Let me know how you liked it okay? Tell me if you guys have any problems. My writing style changed a bit as I progressed into the story and I hope it won't bother any of you. . Well don't forget to review!


	4. Memories

Yon

A/N: For those of you who don't know, the last chapter got all messed up (again I apologize). I have corrected it and the beginning is readable. There were only a few words cut out from the author's note and the beginning. You may go back to that chapter or not, its your choice. Enjoy the next chappie and I ask that you review! Please please please! I'll say it in as many languages as you like! Please...onegai...por favor...okay so I can only say it in three languages... For some reason I can't remember how to say it in Chinese...that's odd...;;;

"So are you sure that they live here?" Kagome looked at the apartment building warily and then to the paper that had the three people's names and addresses on it. She looked back up at the apartment building and then to Sesshoumaru, who was standing next to her on her left side.

He had his guise on; he looked as he did when she'd first seen him earlier this morning. The short platinum blonde hair and the hazel colored eyes. He wore a different outfit now, not the suit from earlier but a more casual outfit, black slacks and a tan dress shirt. He had on a black jacket that added to the outfit, making him look more like a supermodel than a demon lord. As she looked at him she suppressed the urge to gawk at his silent beauty.

"I'm sure," Sesshoumaru replied shortly.

_Not very talkative are we?_ Kagome thought to herself.

"No, I am not." He said then walked past her as her mouth dropped open in awe.

She ran to catch up to him, his long legs moving swiftly and quickly, causing her to have to jog to keep up with him. "How did you-?" She began as the doors opened automatically, leading them into a lobby with two elevators and on the adjacent wall rows and rows of metal mailboxes imbedded into the wall.

"Never mind that, we need to hurry if we want to get there before they get too uncontrollable."

Kagome didn't understand what he meant by that and she didn't really want to know. All she wanted to do was finish what they were set out to do then go back to her normal life without wakening reincarnated warriors' memories and pink wish-granting jewels that chose the fate of the world.

Sesshoumaru pressed the button with the up symbol on it. They waited silently for two minutes and stepped into the elevator when it finally arrived. Kagome stayed quiet, she didn't know what to say anyway. When they arrived at their destination (floor five) just before the doors opened they could hear the loud voices of two people yelling at each other.

As the bell sounded, announcing their arrival they caught the sight of a man running the length of the hall and disappearing into an apartment then slamming the door shut behind him. They stepped out and barely missed a girl running after him with a baseball bat in hand, she swung it like a samurai sword.

"Asato! Oooh when I get to you there'll be nothing left for them to pick up when they come to arrest me for your murder!" She kicked angrily at the door and continued with her rant, not noticing the two other occupants of the hall. "You wait! I'll kill you yet you letch! If I catch you trying to pick my lock again I swear to you you'll be sorry! Do you hear me!"

Mad laughter could be heard on the other side of the door and then a sugarcoated honey flavored voice came from the man, "why Ruri-chan. You don't really mean that, do you? I know how much you _really_ like me. Remember we've even slept together once."

This seemed to set the girl off even more, except now she was embarrassed as well. "I was _drunk_ you idiot, and _you're_ the one who made me drunk. I'll hate you till the day I die, and then my reincarnations will hate you. The rest of my days I will curse you."

_So this is what he meant earlier..._

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and walked toward the girl who was preparing to swing the metal baseball bat at the door. He cleared his throat purposefully and finally gained her attention. She glanced embarrassingly up at him and tried in vain to hide the bat behind her back innocently.

"I have no time for this," he muttered as he waved a hand in front of the doorknob (which glowed in response) then twisted it and pushed it open roughly.

Kagome gasped at his rudeness and rushed forward toward the gaping people. She put a hand on the girl's shoulder and muttered rushed apologies. She glanced into the open apartment and saw two men staring stupidly at them.

"I know you!" The girl said as she stepped away from Kagome, staring into her eyes with recognition. In her eyes the emotions changed from worry, sadness, and then to confusion.

"You are from Tsubasa-baasan's store; I met you earlier today. Daijobu ka?"

Kagome had almost forgotten that this girl knew her. She remembered their meeting this morning. How she had cried at the sight of her and then Keiseki took her away from the store so she could be reunited with Sesshoumaru and Shippo, yes she remembered well.

"Hai, daijobu desu. Gomen ne, for this morning." Kagome bowed to her in apology and was about to say something more when someone's hand touched her bottom.

In reflex she elbowed him in the stomach and slapped him across the face. "Miroku..." she growled out without thinking, holding her fist up in anger.

"Miroku?" The other male who had been the one laughing previously blinked questioningly at Kagome. She stared at him and took in his visage. She took in a deep breath, gasping for the oxygen she'd been depriving herself of since she met his violet gaze.

Sesshoumaru sensed what was happening and stood between them, blocking Kagome's view of Inuyasha's reincarnation. "We are here to speak with you three, on a very important matter."

Ruri opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Fujimaru. "I know you too; you're Taisho Maru. I work for one of your companies!" His face brightened as he spoke, and he seemed so different than the Inuyasha she knew. This man was not the person she had once loved... this was someone else entirely.

Why was he so different? She thought he'd be the same person she knew once. Then she understood why he was different, he had been brought up in a different world and without the hardships Inuyasha had to deal with. He didn't need to be so defensive for he had nothing to be defensive about. He hadn't been spit at and feared for his youkai blood because he had none. He had been reincarnated a human, not a hanyou.

Kagome managed to control herself. She knew they were not the same people she had befriended and loved. She stepped out to the side of Sesshoumaru and bowed to them, "allow me to introduce myself. I am Higurashi Kagome. I apologize to you Asato-san for my violence; I momentarily mistook you for someone I once knew."

Ruri glared at Muraki as he picked himself up and bowed to Kagome, "it is _I_ who should be apologizing to _you_ my lady. I simply cannot control myself around beautiful maidens, sadly it runs through my veins."

"What do you want to talk to us about Kagome-san?" Ruri asked as she guided them into the males' apartment.

She sat down on a couch next to Fujimaru, who had sat down as soon as they started entering the apartment. Muraki pulled up a high stool and Kagome and Sesshoumaru remained standing.

"I really don't know how to start," Kagome muttered as she gazed up at Sesshoumaru, seeking guidance. "What we are about to tell you may be hard to believe," she said as he remained quiet, not moving nor blinking it seemed.

"You are the reincarnations our comrades from Sengoku Jidai." Sesshoumaru spoke emotionlessly.

Ruri blinked, Muraki stared and Fujimaru laughed outright.

"That's a good one!" He laughed out through tears of amusement. "Reincarnations! The feudal era! Hahahahaha!" He elbowed Ruri and continued with his maniacal laughter, holding his stomach and kicking his legs slightly.

Ruri was not laughing and neither was Muraki. Muraki spoke first; "Maru-sama doesn't seem like the type of person to joke Fuji-san. But it does seem rather ridiculous; I am not completely convinced in what to think."

Ruri shifted forward in her seat and spoke to Kagome; "this _is_ quite farfetched Kagome-san."

"I assure you this is not a joke; I knew your previous incarnations. I know it sounds odd but you'll have to believe me." As Kagome spoke she realized how entirely ridiculous she sounded. If someone had showed up saying that she was Kikyo's reincarnation before falling into the well she would have thought them mad and sent him or her off without pause.

"Your name was Sango, you were a taijiya." She said to Ruri, hoping her description would prove she wasn't making it up. She turned to Muraki, "your name was Miroku and you were a perverted houshi." Muraki blushed slightly but looked away indignantly. She then turned toward Fujimaru, who still looked as if he were holding in a laugh. "And you were..." she paused, unable to find words.

"My younger half-brother. You were hanyou and were despised because of that. Your human blood made me dislike you and your youkai blood made ningen fear you." Sesshoumaru said, taking a step forward and staring Fujimaru down.

Muraki stood from his seat and faced Sesshoumaru, "if that were true then that would make you the reincarnation of a youkai?"

Sesshoumaru growled, "I am not ningen nor am I a reincarnation. I have survived the five centuries that separate your past lives. My name is not Maru Taisho, it is Sesshoumaru and I am the second of two constants."

"The second of two constants?" Kagome asked him.

He looked down at her and nodded, "yes. Shippo would be the first; he is more closely tied to the jewel than I am. The chances of you making a wish that would have affected me are slim so therefore I am the second of the only two remaining constants. The third would have been Inuyasha had he not died with Kikyo."

Kagome bit back the bitter memory of Inuyasha and Kikyo dying together in the ray of purifying light. She turned back to the present, focusing on the task at hand.

"So you're saying you are youkai?" Fujimaru asked, amusement still shining in his violet eyes.

"You wish me to prove it?" Sesshoumaru queried.

He did not wait for an answer only raised his ki. Light surrounded him as he changed. His silver, gold and blue ki swirled about him as the transformation took place. When he was visible again he was back to normal. His hair was long and a pure white, his eyes the sharp molten gold they naturally were and his markings were in place.

His ears pointed, truly proving his youkai heritage. To ward off any further doubt he made his hand glow green and his eyes burn red. "Proof enough?" He growled out, showing his newly acquired fangs.

Everyone (minus Kagome) nodded; he could smell their fear and almost laughed as he returned his guise. He looked down at Kagome who seemed to be sad about something; he could hear her thoughts and was amused by them. _So she likes my true form better. Very amusing..._

"So," Fujimaru began, his voice no longer laced with amusement, "are you youkai too?" He directed his question toward Kagome who looked at him with surprise.

"Actually no, I'm a ningen though I also have powers. I'm a miko;" she looked toward the ground nervously. Trying to figure out a way to prove what she claimed to be true. She smiled and looked to Sesshoumaru, "could you wound me please? Right here," she indicated her arm as she rolled up the sleeve of her shirt.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow but did as he was asked. He made a single claw form and cut down her arm, forming a long cut. The others watched in amazement as she glowed and the blood that had been oozing out slowly went back in and sealed shut without a scar.

Ruri ran up to her and observed the arm closely, she then looked up to Kagome with astonishment. "That's incredible! Do we have powers like that too?"

Kagome stared sadly into Ruri's eyes. She was so much like, and unlike, Sango. "I'm sorry but I don't think so. Sango didn't have any magical abilities but she was a good warrior. Miroku-sama had magical powers but I'm not sure if he retained them when he was reincarnated and Inuyasha has been reincarnated as a human so..."

She again looked to Sesshoumaru for help, guidance, insight, anything. "Sesshoumaru, what do we do now? I think they believe us now so what do we do to awaken their memories?"

"Awaken our memories?" Muraki questioned, "you want us to become who we used to be?"

"No," Sesshoumaru answered. "We are looking for a memory that could be hidden in one of you, something went wrong in the past and we are looking for a clue as to how to fix it. You will not turn into who you were, only remember their lives. You'll still have the memories of _your_ past."

He turned to Kagome; "you can only do one at a time. Pick one and your instincts should guide you in what you should do."

Kagome nodded and looked at them all in turn. She closed her eyes and concentrated, _who do I pick first?_ She opened her eyes and Ruri was in front of her, her eyes were firm "I'll go first Kagome-san. Something tells me I should go first."

"Fine," Sesshoumaru said and nodded toward Kagome.

Kagome raised her hands and pressed her fingers on the girl's temples gently. She closed her eyes and Kagome followed, focusing on what her instincts told her to do.

_Paths unwound and separated, turns straightened and lives changed. Hidden in the memories of warriors fallen and risen, a sphere of gold. The key to the fissure is here waiting to be righted and filled. Unlock to door to the past..._

The voice filled Kagome's mind and she found herself repeating the voice. She couldn't stop if she wanted to, it had her and wasn't letting go. _Brave warrior to those in need, eternally saddened one who gained happiness. Awaken..._

A rush of scenery pervaded Kagome's mind. They were flowing from her into Sango, no, Ruri. Inside her mind she heard laughter, screams, and conversations. She felt all the emotions that Sango had felt, Kagome also experienced the pain that had been inflicted on Sango through her lifetime. Kagome screamed as the emotions and memories flowed through her fingertips to Ruri's mind. Her body screamed for it to be over, but she couldn't move.

As abruptly as it started it stopped, both girls fell. Ruri sat up and gasped for breath, holding her head as the new thoughts floated in her mind. She looked to Kagome but she was not moving. She lay on the floor unconscious.

She moved to touch her, "Kagome-chan." Tears streamed from her eyes. This girl had been like a sister to her before. They had been so close...

Muraki knelt down to Kagome and moved to pick her up but a tight grip on his arm and the digging of claws into his flesh prevented him from touching her. He heard a feral growl and stared in fear at the reddened eyes of Sesshoumaru. Muraki immediately shifted backwards and out of his grasp.

Sesshoumaru picked her up and felt something flare inside him as he came in contact with her. She was alive, of that he was certain, but her ki was considerably low and her pulse slow. It had taken more power for her to revive Sango's memories than he had expected, now he felt something akin to regret hit his nonexistent heart. The fact that he had put her through this ordeal making him feel guilty.

_It is necessary for our survival_ he reasoned to himself to make himself feel better. But his thoughts were swept aside as Kagome's eyes fluttered open. "Se-" she muttered weakly and her eyes closed again.

"Kagome-chan," Ruri muttered softly. Standing up she moved toward Kagome who was still being held by Sesshoumaru. She placed a soft hand on her forehead, "Kagome-chan I'm sorry."

Kagome weakly shook her head, "don't be. So...tired...need sleep..." And all of Kagome's senses numbed as she fell unconscious.

"Kagome? Kagome!"

She could hear voices calling her name; it was an odd feeling. The voices seemed as if she was hearing them from underwater, muted but still there. She looked around to make sense of the place she had awoken in. She was in a void it seemed, where she could hear the outside world (even if vaguely) but not see it. She looked around and only saw gray, swirling clouds moved fluidly and of their own accord. The clouds surrounded her and she was suspended in the air by an invisible force.

_Where am I?_

She clutched her throat as the words she tried to voice out did not resound. She looked around her wildly, looking for some form of explanation. There was emptiness all around; there was nothing to hear and nothing to feel.

_Kagome..._

She whirled as the voice echoed in the emptiness. _Who are you! Where am I!_

_ Calmness is key Higurashi Kagome. Control your emotions._

The voice was calm and almost emotionless yet still retaining a kind air. It was a female voice and it seemed oddly familiar to her yet she knew not from where.

_ You ask me who I am, but the best question would probably be **what** am I?_

_What are you then?_ Kagome became more accustomed to speaking with her mind in this place and took the...whatever it was... _it_'s advice and calmed down.

_ I cannot tell you that now, you're not yet ready and they are calling you._

Kagome became confused._ What do you mean by saying that I'm not ready? Not ready for what?_

The person materialized in front of her, only showing up as a silver shimmer in the sea of gray but it was still something. Kagome could almost feel the subtle happiness and see the gentle smile in the female's voice, "I'll tell you when you're ready..."

Kagome was about to demand answers but she felt a wrenching in her stomach. She doubled over and clutched her stomach. Suspended in the void she curled into a ball as she held her aching stomach. She screamed out as she felt the pulling feeling continued. Everything swirled around her and the clouds swirled and muddled her senses.

"Kagome?"

She fluttered her eyes open then closed. At first she saw only white, eventually, as her eyes focused she saw gold. She closed her eyes and then opened them once more. Sesshoumaru was staring intently at her, his hand was on her arm and she suddenly felt heat sweep through her body. She felt dizzy and her mind was foggy.

She felt his hand on her skin and she wanted to feel him touch her more. Her other hand moved to his and covered it, touching the soft smooth skin under her fingertips. She loved the way he felt, warm and smooth. Thoughts a sane mind wouldn't think flowed through her brain, logic completely left her as she reveled in the feel of him.

His eyes were trained on her own, she felt comforted just by being near him. She hadn't felt like this about someone in a long time. Fluttering in her stomach and a sense of content engulfed her being completely.

"Kagome?" She heard another voice; it was Ruri's. The female voice helped Kagome snap out of her daze. She shook her head to dispel the feelings that had surfaced within her and the heat suddenly disappeared.

"Are you okay Kagome-chan?" Ruri asked, laying down a tray that had a bowl of what looked like warm water with a towel in it.

"Hai, daijobu desu." Kagome replied, rubbing her head as she tried to sit up.

"Hontou ni daijobu ka?" Ruri asked her again obviously still worried about her welfare.

"Hontou ni," Kagome replied.

Ruri seemed satisfied and smiled at her weakly. Kagome sympathized with her; she could only imagine what the girl was going through. It must be hard having someone else's memories floating around in your head.

Kagome looked around the room she had awoken in. It seemed that she kept waking up in different places. This time she woke in a room that was entirely female. Pale purple curtains waved with the wind coming from the open windows. Straight-ahead was a purple dresser with make-up and perfumes set out with pictures placed in different places. The walls were painted to match the colour scheme, which were different shades of purple with white stripes on the top and bottom of the walls.

She turned to find Sesshoumaru, she knew he had been there because he had been the first thing she'd seen since her wakening.

_And felt..._ she reminded herself. _Gotta apologize for that..._

She was surprised when she found he wasn't there. She could have sworn he was there, she could practically still feel the warmth of his hand. It was then that she heard some shouting and the murmur of other voices trying to speak (and possibly calm down) the yeller.

"YOU GAVE HER WHAT!" The voice that sounded oddly like Keiseki's called clearly through the wall that separated the rooms.

"Would you please calm down Keiseki-chan? You're scaring the ningen..." This voice belonged to Shippo.

"Cease your infernal screeching, I have sensitive hearing after all..." That was the supercilious voice of Sesshoumaru, no mistaking it.

Kagome tried to sit up as Ruri set down the tray to see what was going on within the apartment. Kagome succeeded in making herself upright, she suddenly felt dizzy and she cradled her head in her hands. Groaning she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and walked toward the open door.

Clutching the wall for support she listened as the people argued without knowing she was there listening to their every word.

"All I did was make her better..." Sesshoumaru said defensively as Keiseki glared at him, the fury evident in her green orbs.

"Yeah..." She started out sweetly, "by GIVING HER YOUR BLOOD AGAIN! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DANGEROUS THAT COULD BE!"

"What's the problem? That's how we healed her last time." Sesshoumaru seemed to be defensive about his judgment.

Keiseki seemed to have calmed down since her voice lowered; "yes Sesshoumaru-dono demo if you give her blood there are side effects. The more blood you give her the stronger the symptoms are."

"I have not experienced any such symptoms" Sesshoumaru crossed his arms across his chest as the observers watched the verbal match.

"Sure you have Sesshoumaru-sama, and so has she." Keiseki turned her head away from him, pronouncing the argument over.

"Plus, Kagome's listening and I think we owe her an explanation and a check up. You may come out Kagome-chan." Keiseki looked straight at her and Kagome saw her eyes shift and change in hew. Kagome shivered as Keiseki fixed a stare at her and slowly all eyes in the room shifted toward her.

"Kagome-okaasan," Shippo said as he came to her and helped her steady herself as she walked weakly to a chair that Fujimaru pulled out for her. "Daijobu desu ka?" Shippo asked in a hushed and concerned voice as he eased her down into the chair.

"Hai," she patted his hand reassuringly and smiled at him, "daijobu desu."

Kagome smiled at everyone else, hoping that if she smiled everyone would stop worrying over her. "Where are we?" She asked as she realized they weren't in the male's apartment anymore.

"My apartment, I am a medical student so I have medical equipment here. I had Sesshoumaru carry you here but he wouldn't let me near you." Ruri replied and found herself blushing slightly as she finished her statement.

Sesshoumaru didn't seem to have any reaction whatsoever to the comment and remained standing in the same position he was when Kagome's presence was announced. Kagome found herself staring at him and her hand felt tingly as she remembered the feel of his hand on her skin and her hand covering his. She shivered and Shippo raised an eyebrow, communicating with her without speech. She patted his arm and smiled at him as an answer.

"If Kagome is human, not youkai, then would that make her immortal?" Muraki asked, trying to change the subject and fill in the void of silence.

Kagome remained silent, thinking about that fateful day she was pulled into the well by Mistress Centipede. She could feel the power from the jewel react to the thought and she took comfort in its presence.

"No," Ruri said. Surprising everyone in the room (though Sesshoumaru didn't show it).

"Then how?" Fujimaru asked, obviously confused.

"She..." Ruri paused and rubbed at her temples. "She traveled through a... well?" Ruri then looked at Kagome as if for a confirmation.

"That's right, there was a well on my shrine that allowed me to travel to that era." Kagome sighed as she prepared to tell the whole story about her past and theirs.


	5. Feelings

A/N: Waaaaaai! This is my...:counts on fingers:...fifth chapter in this story :Throws confetti: This is a cause for celebration! I'm not sure why but let's just wing it shall we? Thank you to all that reviewed! I love you all sooooo very much!

The scenery rushed past them as they traveled in the car. Keiseki had insisted that they go home so that Kagome could be properly examined. Kagome didn't resist. She just let Shippo guide her to the car that they had arrived in (Kagome and Sesshoumaru had been dropped off by one of his drivers). She was sitting next to Ruri, who had insisted in letting her come too, who was also watching the scenery go by.

Kagome hadn't paid attention to the landscape upon entering his home this morning, so much had happened in the expanse of one morning. She watched as the forests thinned and completely parted to allow the stately mansion to come into view.

The large white house resembled a modern castle. It stood out proudly, the gardens surrounding the house stood out proudly. The flowers created a pretty picture that looked like it was from a magazine. The house seemed majestic and Kagome could hear Ruri's awed voice whisper in astonishment at the expensiveness in which Maru Taisho lived in.

Kagome had to admit that this was the only way she could see Sesshoumaru living. The kind of person he was seemed to demand nothing but the best and that's exactly what he got. She loved the hidden meanings in the simplest decorations as they walked up to the front doors. Upon the brass knocker (placed more for show) were little carvings of crescent moons and dogs.

She was disappointed that Fujimaru and Muraki couldn't come with them. They said they would have to attend to other things, Fujimaru's term paper and Muraki's job. Sesshoumaru asked that they meet them tomorrow at the mansion and they had left.

Sesshoumaru pressed a button concealed on the wall somewhere near the door. Automatically the door opened and he strode through them, not waiting for the heavy doors to finish opening. Without another word to them he walked down a hall and to the left. Kagome had no idea where they were going, she had only been in Sesshoumaru's wing of the house and she still had no idea where that was in this grand castle of his.

They walked into a room that looked like a large den. It was rectangular shaped with two large windows at the shorter exterior wall. A desk similar to the one in Sesshoumaru's office sat in front of a tall window. The long wall had a tall bookcase that reached the ceiling; the books were leather-bound and looked old.

Kagome became very interested in the bookcase; she looked at the books from where she sat in the seat Keiseki made her sit in. There were about a dozen or so shelves and they seemed to be divided in half, the right side containing books and the left side contained jars of what looked like herbs and others she didn't want to know resided inside.

Shippo turned to see what had absorbed Kagome's attention and smiled cunningly. He walked over to the bookcase and picked up a jar. Kagome watched to see what he was doing and tried to figure out what was in the jar he was holding. She craned her neck to see but he blocked it from her as he walked closer to her.

His hand covered the thing inside but she could tell that there was some sort of yellow liquid inside. She suddenly became apprehensive, the smirk on Shippo's face as he was picking up the jar made Kagome regret her curiosity but she really wanted to know what was in it.

Shippo's smile grew wider as his hand fell from around the jar and he held it in the palm of his hand. Kagome's eyes grew wide as what was in the jar became suddenly clear to her. She let out a high-pitched scream of terror as she stared at it. Her scream was accompanied by the dropping of books and the tipping over of a chair.

As Kagome hid her face from viewing the...thing...Ruri, Shippo, and Keiseki watched Sesshoumaru as he stood next to the fallen chair and the books he had been previously holding strewn messily on the ground. His eyes were wide and held fear, his skin lost all pigment and thus was paler than usual. His pupils had dilated and his hands were shaking slightly. Everyone watched this for a full second until he recovered and became normal.

Keiseki shook her head and walked up to Shippo then promptly smacked him on the back of the head. "Fuzakenai-deyo!"

"Hey! I was just playin! I didn't think that Sesshou would get scared too." He grinned triumphantly toward Sesshoumaru, who was currently doing his best at killing him with his intense glare.

He broke the death glare to look down at his hands. They had stopped shaking but he worried that something was wrong with him. He had never reacted like that to anything before and the unfamiliar reaction confused him.

He looked toward Kagome, who was not paying the least bit of attention to them. She had raised her knees up and hidden her face with her shaking hands. She was obviously still scared, he could practically hear her furiously pounding heart and the rapidity in which she was breathing.

He walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Her breathing calmed immediately and she lifted her head from her hands. Her blue-gray eyes were calm now, not holding fear. His hands moved of their own accord, reaching out for her and touching her cheek with the back of his hand.

Her eyes closed and he could feel her calming down, her breathing evened out and became less shallow. Something occurred within her when he touched her, a soft heat flowing through her and an overwhelming sense of security engulfed her being. She knew she was safe as long as he was there. She relaxed fully and allowed her legs to drop down from their defensive position.

"Not feeling the symptoms my ass." Keiseki mumbled to herself, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping the ground frustratingly with her foot.

Shippo did nothing but raise an eyebrow at her then look to Sango...or Ruri...whoever she was. "Are you following this?"

Ruri's head snapped toward him and her eyes widened as she registered what he had said. Her eyes narrowed and she replied with a solemn "not at all."

Keiseki shook her head disapprovingly and snatched the jar from Shippo, careful not to look inside and placed it on the shelf where it belonged. It was wrong of Shippo to show anyone, especially Kagome, who was pure of heart the vile creature that currently took residence in the formaldehyde-filled jar.

It really was a remarkable creature, when you knew how to defend yourself against it. Most people saw the ugliest creature that existed on the face of existence but to someone pure of heart they saw the most terrifying thing they have known. With Kagome, it was no wonder why she was so terrified. Her purity combined with her horrific experiences equaled an easy prey for the creature.

What Kagome saw was the face of the man...well...hanyou that she had learned true hate from. He was the person that made her shed tears and scream in outrage. All she had ever wanted was to live happily and in peace but he made all of that disappear. His head floated in the yellow substance she could only guess was formaldehyde.

The gruesome visage of the hanyou was suspended in the middle. His hair was swaying as it was moved in Shippo's hand. His face was contorted in an evil, sadistic grin that made her whole body go numb. From his eyes blood poured and they delved into her soul. She had never wanted to see that face ever again. After his death she tried her hardest to forget that deceptively handsome face. He had chased her through her subconscious and followed her into her nightmares.

"Kagome," she heard the warm and deep voice call to her. She let the feelings of relaxation wash over her and calm her down.

Her blue-gray eyes focused on Sesshoumaru's face. He looked indifferent but his eyes held concern in them. She could see behind him Shippo and Keiseki speaking (mostly Keiseki yelling at Shippo) and Ruri being the referee. She was vaguely aware of their voices raising as their fight heated but she couldn't focus on them. Sesshoumaru's face was so close to hers, if she moved up just a little more their lips would...

Kagome shook her head and stood up suddenly, surprising the demon lord and making him step back. She tried to focus on warding off the blush that was quickly reddening instead of Sesshoumaru's intense stare, Shippo's apologies and both Keiseki and Ruri's questions on her health.

"I'm fine, really." She muttered and bowed her head; "I would like to lie down. I still feel weak from the..." She trailed off, not knowing what to call the memory transfer she'd been obligated to perform earlier.

Keiseki nodded and wrapped a comforting hand around Kagome's shoulders. "Daijobu desu Kag-chan, I'll take you to your room. Shippo, I trust that you will show Ruri-chan her room as well?" She glanced at Shippo who nodded then sent a small glare to Sesshoumaru. Then turning to Kagome she smiled comfortingly, "this might feel weird Kag-chan but it'll only last but a few secondssss."

Kagome blinked as Keiseki's voice quickly began to trail off, her 's' dragging out until silence came. Kagome could feel her arm still wrapped around her shoulders but could not see the demoness. All of a sudden Kagome felt a small pull and then a glimpse of the mirror as she blacked out again.

"Hush miko," the deep voice that was all too familiar to her commanded her to stall her whimpering.

She felt the cold hands touch her stomach and under her shirt to trail farther north, becoming uncomfortably close to her breasts. It was wrong, she was unsure of who he was. Had the feeling that it wasn't someone worthy of her. She knew that cold voice held menace and not affection for her.

She pulled and kicked but he wouldn't release his hold on her. He held her by her stomach, laughing a sadistic, mocking laugh and she knew immediately who he was.

Naraku...

Here was when she screamed, clawed and bit that hand that touched her. Her purification powers tried to burn the evil flesh that came in contact with her. It made him laugh harder, throwing his head back and allowing his black wavy hair to fly in the wind. She screamed and fought but to no avail. When all of her strength left her she fell limp and defenseless against him.

"Are you really going to give up to him?"

The voice made her head raise and she looked around but saw no one. The movement made Naraku chuckle as he continued caressing her skin through the fabric of her clothes.

"Help..." She muttered helplessly as Naraku pinned her to the ground.

"Fight," the voice said again. This time she saw who was watching. Sesshoumaru stood there unmoving as Naraku leaned in to breathe in her ear.

She outstretched her hand, "help." Her eyes held tears as she reached for him, pleaded with him to help her.

He shook his head and stared at her with a daring glare. "Help yourself, if I were to help you now, how will you defend yourself when I am not here? The hanyou may have time to baby-sit you but I do not. You are more than capable. Purify Him."

She shook her head as he licked her neck, the slimy feeling making her want to throw up. "Too strong..."

"No, he's not."

"I can't..."

"Do not tell me you cannot, this Sesshoumaru does not lie. You can and you will."

"Demo..."

"No, do it now or you shall perish." He turned his head as if to end the conversation that had gone unnoticed by Naraku, who had preferred to lick at her neck and listen to her screams.

"I'll..." Kagome murmured weakly as her fists clenched. "I'll... kill... him." Naraku stopped what he was doing as her eyes glowed blue and static built up around her body. "I WILL KILL YOU!"

Naraku screamed as the purification powers seared his flesh and turned his miasma to a harmless fog. His burnt face glared at her as he burned and disintegrated atop of her. She stood and backed away from the mound of ash and bone then spit on it. Her eyes hadn't returned to normal and her vision remained blue-tinted, except for the form of Sesshoumaru, which was red. Instinct told her he was dangerous...

Her hands outstretched and a blue bow made of light appeared in one hand, an arrow made of the same energy in the other. She needed to destroy him because he was a threat. He was youkai and a powerful one at that.

He looked her straight in her eyes with that powerful and commanding gaze. She could feel her energy dropping but she stayed with her bow and arrow aimed at his heart. All of her senses and instincts told her to fire, to kill the evil and move on to another.

But she couldn't...

Sesshoumaru sat watching the miko who had managed to pass out yet again with worry. She was muttering incoherent words and let out sparks of energy in bolts that shocked him when he touched her. It was like when she had been fighting the miasma that had entered her bloodstream.

Her eyes had opened once, and on that occasion they had been an electric blue and were unseeing. "What happened to you miko?" Sesshoumaru muttered as he moved to touch her again, only to frown when he was burnt by her power.

She began to shake violently and called out to someone, asking for help and crying. Her energy reached a spike and then plummeted. He watched as she became calm and energy radiated off of her form.

He touched her cheek and the energy fluctuated but then rose again, violently attacking the intruder. He growled in frustration and reached for her once more, this time forgetting the pain coursing through his body. His fingers found themselves on her cheek, his palm touching it lightly. It hurt but the longer he stayed the weaker her defenses became.

As her energy level went down he felt her forehead with the back of his hand. The sweat that had collected on her brow he wiped off with his sleeve tenderly. It reminded him of when Rin had been sick with a fever and wouldn't let Sesshoumaru leave her side.

But as he stared down fondly at the sleeping miko's face he found himself noticing her beauty. He couldn't compare her to Rin, he just couldn't think of her as another daughter. She was a woman, one who had managed to gain his affections without even knowing it. He leaned in and placed a feather-light kiss upon her soft cheek and pulled away to stare into the open eyes of Kagome.

She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and began to sob softly into the crook of his neck. He sat on the bed and allowed her to cry, wrapping his arms around her waist and occasionally patting her back. Soon her tears stopped but she didn't let go of him, she burrowed her nose into his neck and took a deep breath.

"You smell nice," she murmured then pulled away a bit, wiping at her eyes. "Thank you Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry about your shirt." She pointed to the wet spot and tried to cover a giggle. His eyes narrowed but he said nothing and watched as she fiddled with the pajamas that Keiseki had changed her into.

"Is it late?" Kagome said after a while.

"It is nighttime and everyone else is settled in for the night. I came in to check on you." He decided not to tell her about her less than normal activities during her sleep.

"Oh," she muttered and fell silent again.

Damn, woman! Think of something to say! There is a half-dressed hottie sitting on your bed close enough to kiss and all you're doing is sitting here! Do something you dolt! Just as Kagome had gathered her courage and looked up she felt a soft pressing of lips against hers. Her eyes remained opened and as it ended she heard herself groan from the loss.

He smirked at her and watched her blush darken by the second. Even though his instincts told him to pin her down on the bed and have his way with her he just could not do it. Something was not right with him. Usually he would not give in to temptation and here he was kissing a mortal girl. But he did want to do it again more than anything.

Yet he couldn't...

He stood with a little too much effort and brushed his clothes to rid them of wrinkles. His smirk was gone and his eyes returned to normal. Kagome tried to read his expression but she couldn't see past the mask he had managed to place on after only a few seconds. "Sesshoumaru," she called as she quickly got up from the bed.

He turned from the door; he had almost succeeded in leaving the room. His hand was on the doorknob and he had already opened the door a bit. "What is it miko?" His voice was a bit forced and stringent but Kagome ignored it and walked up to him.

She stood close to him, impossibly close without touching him. He could smell her enticing scent. Her eyes sparkled and gleamed, making him stare into them and become drawn to her further. He noticed her wavy hair's descent across her shoulders and over her...ughh... He blinked away the (disturbingly perverted) thought and raised his eyes back to her blue ones instead of...other places.

He started when he felt her hand on his face, tracing imaginary figures on his skin. Her fingers felt warm and he involuntarily leaned in to her touch. He bowed his head lower, silently giving her permission to continue. She stood on her toes and pressed her petal-soft lips to his own in a soft kiss. His chain of control cracked under her hands and lips. Her taste was wonderful and his tongue peeked out to taste her further.

She opened her mouth in response and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their kiss became deeper and Kagome felt dizzy. The sensations were so new to her and the fact that it was Sesshoumaru who was taking the lead and kissing her with such ferocity made her heart swell. She felt weak and dropped her feet to plant firmly on the ground where she could stay upright. He followed her and continued his kisses down to her neck placing his hands on her small waist.

Sesshoumaru couldn't stop and he didn't want to. But wanting and needing were two totally different things. He may not want to stop but he definitely needed to. He didn't feel anything more than attraction for her and he knew that it was the same with her. As his tongue tasted her soft neck the words that Keiseki had spoken suddenly made sense.

The blood...

"Kagome, we need to stop." Sesshoumaru whispered as he nuzzled her neck with his forehead, enjoying the feeling of her nails trailing lazily across his scalp and through his hair.

She nodded but didn't move. Neither of them moved for a while and then Sesshoumaru lifted his head so he could stare into Kagome's eyes again. She saw his heated golden eyes and almost melted under the intensity of his stare. She didn't love him, why did she feel this way. She couldn't love anyone else, she'd lost the ability to love but she felt an attraction to Sesshoumaru and wanted to be with him.

Kagome released her hold on him and tried to fix his hair, giggling a bit at the spots of color in his cheeks. She didn't know whether it was a blush or from the heat of passion but she thought it was cute and couldn't help but laugh. He smirked at her and then pulled away, taking two steps back and putting a hand upon the doorknob.

"Goodnight Kagome," he said as he disappeared through the door.

"Onna," the demanding voice of Sesshoumaru called from the other side of the door.

Keiseki groaned and rolled over in her bed, pulling the covers over her head and pulling the pillow over her ears in the hopes of muting Sesshoumaru's voice.

"Wake up, there is something about Kagome we must discuss."

Keiseki shot up from the bed and (while cursing through gritted teeth) pulled the covers off. While yawning she waved a hand, dispelling the lock from the door. "Come in, impatient youkai lord."

He stepped in and closed the door behind him. He sat at the chair across from the bed that she was currently sitting on, trying the smooth out her messy black hair. "What is it that couldn't possibly wait until morning milord?" She yawned and peered at the clock on her nightstand, groaning at the time that greeted her, 3:21...

Evil man...erm...youkai...

"The symptoms have appeared," he said simply.

She looked at him with a 'I coulda told you that' look. "I told you Sesshoumaru, giving her your blood only increases the attachment between you."

His face turned from the window and his eyes narrowed. "Attachment? Explain."

Keiseki resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his impudence but decided to just do as he said. "The affect of the blood transfusion is that your minds, mannerisms, and even bodies will call to each other. When Kagome-san became frightened earlier this evening you felt it as well and felt the need to comfort her no?"

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything but he could remember the feeling that had overwhelmed him when she had curled up in the chair with fear. He saw what she had seen, the floating face of Naraku with bleeding crimson eyes and that sadistic smirk. He had wanted to hold her and comfort her. To chase her fears away and smooth out her worries, to protect her. He had wanted to do all of that but he hadn't known why. Well he knew now...

"You don't have to answer, I know it's true. You will feel what she feels, will be drawn to her, want to touch her and be near her. You might even start to act like her or vise versa." Keiseki crossed her legs and placed her folded hands in her lap calmly. "Our miko had a nightmare; you calmed her did you not?"

Sesshoumaru cocked his head to the side a little in question then nodded slowly. "If you could call that calming her then yes, I did."

"Hn," she nodded. "It seems that the kitsune's 'harmless prank' has seriously affected our favorite ningen onna. She's had a nightmare of that evil hanyou Naraku."

"You speak of him as if he's alive."

Keiseki smiled and waved a hand, "you know I'm not the serious one. That would be Kai-san."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow; "maybe I should speak with her then?"

Keiseki frowned and closed her eyes for a few seconds, "no. She's sleeping now; she needs her rest for what is to come. There will be many hardships for us soon, especially for our miko. Kairin says to be careful and keep her close." Keiseki's eyes opened and she smiled widely, "So! You kissed her huh?"

Sesshoumaru glared at her and promptly walked out of the room, leaving a beaming Keiseki behind to drown in her thoughts.

-- Kagome and Sesshoumaru make a cute couple don't you think?

Yes, they are but do you think it's wise to keep their fate a secret?

:Sigh: Sadly, I do Kairin-pin. I wish we could help but nothing can be prevented. You need to rest now; they will need you more than they do I soon.

Hai, I shall rest. Stay safe Keiseki-chan; I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself. Take care of the miko and be sure not to say anything from the future.

I will be sure to follow your advice. Sleep now.

Farewell, for now.

Keiseki's eyes opened and their emerald depths seemed to glow in the darkness of her room. They had become normal and less dull than when Kairin appears. It was a burden, housing two minds in one body but Keiseki had grown used to it in the many centuries that Kairin had been with her.

Having two minds had its advantages and disadvantages. She had gained new abilities such as an increased knowledge and the ability to see into the future. Of course with every good thing there were bad things as well. Inherited weaknesses and different opinions were two among the many downsides there were.

Keiseki rubbed her temples and smiled to herself. It didn't really concern her but her vision of Sesshoumaru and Kagome was getting even more vivid. Her time in the outside world was running out yet she hadn't finished what she needed to do. I'll take care of it in due time, I wish I could see my future. Kairin put restrictions on her powers; it was part of the deal. Kairin could take over or interfere whenever she felt she had to so long as it wasn't life threatening.

Being able to tell the future on a whim was not in her capabilities. Kairin would send her visions and that's all she was allowed to receive. It is a dangerous thing, messing with people's future. If they know something is going to happen they might change something and ruin the whole span of time and the lives of others.

Lying back down in her bed and pulling the sheets over her once more Keiseki closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep for another four hours. That is, if nothing happened...

A/N: So that's it everyone! Sorry about the lack of updates but I hope to make it up to you by sending the next chapter out in a few days. Please review this story, I've noticed that it's getting a lot of hits but only a few are reviewing. I need reviews!

Parting Riddles for you all:

What do Koala bears, prairie dogs, fireflies, silkworms, jackrabbits, and guinea pigs all have in common?

A police officer saw a truck driver going the wrong way down a one-way street. The cop did not try to stop him, why?

Try these... the answer is in the next update.

Review Responses:

Juupren: thank you for the compliment! Wow is a good word, especially if it's describing my writing. I'm glad you find my work interesting!

Ashley41791: thanks for another review!


	6. Anything

A/N: Thank you all those lovely reviewers! I noticed I've lost a few of you... and while it saddens me, what makes me much more happier is that there are a few new reviewers as well! I have put out the first chapter of Family Reunion out too. I would appreciate it if you gave that one a shot as well. It's much more different than this one, I'm actually quite fond of it...

On another note, I have edited the first chapter (Discovery) because, as a reviewer pointed out, it had a whole shitload of grammatical errors and upon rereading it I was simply aghast at the nerve I had in posting that up! I really am disappointed in myself. nods repeatedly

Well, read on and enjoy! I'll have (as usual) another author's note and review responses at the bottom!

"So why are we walking around the mall again?" Kagome asked as she yawned and stretched her arms out. She was walking next to Keiseki and Shippo, they had been walking around the mall doing a whole lot of nothing but making Kagome's muscles ache.

"Because," Keiseki looked excited and hyper, not a good combination. "We are looking for Kohaku-kun! We've got Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. We still need..." she paused as she fished in her red purse to pull out the folder that had everyone's stats. "Kohaku, Kouga, and Ayame." She snapped the folder shut and nodded happily, as if pleased with her statement.

Shippo looked at his watch for the millionth time since they'd arrived an hour ago. "When is he supposed to be here?" He shoved his hands in his baggy black jeans and stared ahead at nothing.

"In a half-hour, he works at an electronics store or something like that. He gets off in a half-hour, so we have that long to kill at the mall. And guess what else!" Keiseki went rummaging through her purse once more; trying to find something that was buried inside with all of her other possessions.

Both Kagome and Shippo leaned in to look at what was so important to Keiseki. She moved her hand through the seemingly endless amount of things inside and shouted "aha!" Kagome looked to see what was inside her clenched fist and almost fell over in shock.

"A credit card!" Both Kagome and Shippo shouted in unison.

She smirked and leaned in, "not just any credit card! Sesshoumaru-sama's credit card!" She waved it in the air and smiled madly, muttering about the possibilities in that one little piece of plastic. They could by anything they wanted! But that was the furthest thing from Kagome's mind.

To Keiseki (and even Shippo) this seemed to be fun and games. Kagome didn't see it that way. This was a trial that she had to overcome for the good of all (or at least she preferred to think of it that way.)

She didn't even know Sesshoumaru's role in all of this. How was it benefiting him? Was there something hidden beneath his explanations that revealed his share? Kagome sighed as she zoned out the heated conversation (a.k.a. brawl) between Shippo and Keiseki and concentrated on her feuding thoughts.

Why would Sesshoumaru bother with all of this 'fixing' time business? And why did he have to bring her into it? Couldn't he find someone else? Or do it himself? Why did he kiss her last night? How long did he know about this? When...

_Why did he kiss me...?_ Kagome knew that one thought would be raging through her mind for a long time. She had wanted the kiss and enjoyed it, but why did it happen? She thought it was weird when as soon as the thought of Sesshoumaru entered her though process she saw red. She had dismissed it as some side effect of the memory transfer but it didn't stop. She had also recently noticed that her senses had gotten better and her strength was returning quickly. Even though these things were good, she couldn't shake the fear she was feeling.

"So, wanna go shopping Kagome?" Kagome shook her head and glanced at Keiseki in surprise. She was currently draping a hand around her shoulders and leading her to a clothing store, with an infuriated Shippo stomping behind them.

When they finally left the shop Kagome's hair was tousled and Keiseki was sporting a new hat and purse, both of which were extremely expensive. Shippo had the worst of it, having to hold all of the bags holding the new clothes and various accessories. Kagome glanced apologetically toward Shippo then turned ahead to the map of the mall in front of them. "He works here right?" Kagome asked while pointing to an orange square on the board.

Keiseki put a finger up and fished through the purse she'd just bought and quickly pulled out a folded up piece of paper. "Yep, Letronix that's it!" She squealed happily as she skipped down the walkway and toward an escalator.

"What an odd name for an electronic store..." Shippo muttered as he shifted his hold on all of the bags and began to walk.

"It's American I believe, probably a play on the word 'electronics' in English." Kagome muttered as she moved to pick up a bag he'd dropped. "Want help with these?" She motioned toward the bags Shippo was carrying but he shook his head no. She kept walking by his side as Keiseki looked at the window displays happily.

"You know he really likes you." Shippo said quietly as they walked slowly behind Keiseki.

Kagome blushed but pretended she didn't know whom he was talking about. "Who, Shippo?"

Shippo hid his smirk because, for once, he was being serious. Now wasn't the time for teasing and playfulness. "You know who. The truth is, he's been silently pining over you for centuries. Since you left." Shippo looked ahead with his emerald eyes staring into nothing. "He doesn't show much emotion but I think when he's with you, he's different."

Kagome walked with him silently, pulling at the invisible threads of her bag. She felt really nervous now. She didn't know what she felt for the youkai lord nor did she think that he was in love with her. Then again, they had shared one hell of a first kiss. She didn't like thinking about complicated things for too long. She had always had a bad habit of reading too much into things and she really didn't want to think about a delicate subject. Especially since it had to do with the relationship between herself and the youkai lord Sesshoumaru.

As they boarded the escalator Kagome sighed. Why did her life have to be so damn complicated? She began to drift into her own thoughts completely when she felt a nudging at her shoe. She almost fell off the escalator but managed to grab on to someone before gravity introduced her to the ground. At least she probably wouldn't have left a life-sized crater of herself in the tile...

Kagome flinched at the memory of a certain hanyou pummeling into the ground because of one of their petty arguments. It took her quite a while to realize that she was still holding onto the person that had steadied her as the stairs disappeared back into the floor to continue their descent. "I'm sorry!" She mumbled as she quickly disentangled her hands and purse from around the person. She took a step away and brushed her hair from her face and straightened her clothes.

"Erm, uh... sume...summi...um...sumimasen. Err, gomen nasai?" The man's flustered voice and stumbling on his words showed his Japanese wasn't very strong. Kagome looked at the man that was currently blushing like mad and rubbing at the back of his head nervously. Upon looking into his eyes she knew immediately who he was.

She knew that he was speaking English and, unfortunately, she had flunked that class miserably thanks to Inuyasha burning her book in another argument concerning her studying schedule. She searched her mind for some English phrase that she could say that fit the situation but couldn't think of one. Fortunately she didn't have to, because Keiseki said it for her.

"You're American right?" Her eyes were alight with an excitement that Kagome felt she had seen before. "I absolutely love America, what part are you from?" She held the flustered man's hand and began shaking it as she talked and exchanged words with the foreign reincarnation of Kohaku, Sango's brother.

Kagome and Shippo stood on the sidelines, feeling cast aside and out of the loop. Shippo translated their conversation as well as he could. He was having trouble because Keiseki spoke so fast and so much at a time that by the time he had finished translating a few sentences they were on another topic. Somehow they had managed to get on the topic of sports teams and Shippo felt he needed to step in.

"Excuse me for my interruption," he said in perfect English. "But we have more important matters to discuss than who will win the baseball season. Personally I'm fond of the Mets but that's beside the point."

Keiseki glowered at Shippo and wagged an angry finger at him, "well I'll have you know," she continued in English. "That the Yankees are a shoe in for the win and that the Mets won't stand a chance."

"Actually, I'm fond of the Red Sox." A deep voice came from behind the arguing youkai. Both of their shoulders hunched and they turned their heads slowly to look into the eyes of Sesshoumaru.

"But they suck!" Both Shippo and Keiseki cried after a period of all of two seconds.

Kagome felt so lost at this point that she just gave up and sat at one of the benches that was situated next to the escalators. She had managed to follow the conversation (granted she only got bits and pieces) all the way until Sesshoumaru had showed up. She wondered why it was that at a time like this, they were talking about baseball. What was even more surprising was that Sesshoumaru was talking about baseball, in English, with a perfect stranger who just so happened to be an avid Red Sox fan as well.

Kagome didn't feel like having to deal with the insanity of the topic any more so she did what any other border-line insane woman would do...

"SHUT UP!"

And it worked like a charm. All faces turned, all mouths were shut, and insanity was contained within the minds of her peers (if you could call them that). Kagome sighed a happy and relieved sigh and stepped forward, not caring about the shopping bags that were laying on the ground next to the bench she'd been sitting on. "Now," she said rather calmly and with a hint of sweetness. "Let us start over shall we?" At least she knew that much English...

Everyone, except for Sesshoumaru nodded, too shocked to speak. Sesshoumaru, however had an almost amorous look in his eyes. It threw Kagome off, for sure, but when she made a double take, his eyes fell to their emotionless amber. She was still staring into his eyes and had absolutely no idea what it was she was going to say when his mouth opened. "I do believe we've bothered Miss Higurashi." He smirked at her and then focused on the young man she'd bumped into. Kagome had no idea what he said but could only guess from that smirk. She had a feeling this was going to turn in ways that would end up being at her expense...

It seemed that this Kohaku (known as Tori in this time period) was an untrusting fellow who was extremely cautious. Fortunately, he was also a teenager who was on his own in a foreign country and needed money and was willing to take it where he could. And so, two hundred dollars later, they were in Sesshoumaru's manor finishing up a confusing (at least to Kagome anyway) conversation about their purpose and his role in all of this.

Keiseki translated what Kagome said to Kohaku and Shippo, in turn, translated what Kohaku said for Kagome. Kagome had felt embarrassed that she was the only one among them that did not know English. Ruri had gone overseas to America to study medicine at NYU and knew enough English to follow the conversation.

When Ruri had seen Kohaku she had immediately moved from her seat in the living room and walked up to him. It had looked like they knew each other, they stood there and the rest of the group stood still. No one dared say a word for fear of breaking the spell the two had woven. Tori's eyes narrowed and an eyebrow raised, "do I know you?" And Ruri burst into tears. It was like Sango and Kohaku when he had not remembered anything because of Naraku. Kagome immediately rushed to her friend's aid, hugging her and consoling her.

Tori kneeled next to her seated form on the floor and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry if I've done something to offend you. Have I done something wrong?" The sincere look in his eyes was the only hint that Kagome had of what he had just said to Ruri.

"Oh, Kohaku."

Kagome let go of Sango as she hugged Tori around the shoulders. Despite the obvious tenseness in his shoulders he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Kagome sent a pleading look toward Sesshoumaru but all he did was clear his throat pointedly in the 'past' siblings' direction.

They pulled apart and Sesshoumaru stepped forward. "Shall we proceed with the memory exchange?" Kohaku looked at Ruri then nodded awaiting the explanation of why he was here.

And so now they sat, Kagome sitting on her knees in front of Kohaku's seated form. Kagome's heart beat faster as she reached out for Kohaku's forehead. She felt a sense of apprehension and found it hard to breath. The last time she did this she had leaped in without knowledge or fear. But now that she knew what was going to happen she had no desire to repeat the wrenching and tiring ordeal.

_But I made a promise, so I must fulfill the task that has been given to me._

The voice filled her head once more as her fingers pressed against Kohaku's temples. He took in a quick intake of breath and went rigid under her hands. The memories flooded again, Kagome was prepared for it but Tori wasn't. She surrendered to the voice that called for her to speak aloud.

Paths unwound and separated, turns straightened and lives changed. Hidden in the memories of warriors fallen and risen, a sphere of gold. The key to the fissure is here waiting to be righted and filled. Unlock to door to the past...

She could faintly hear a gasp that came from someone as she spoke what the voice told her to say. _Fallen warrior, sent to betrayal of kin. Weighty guilt ridden soul controlled and erased. Awaken..._

Kagome felt the same things she did with Ruri, all sorts of emotions flew through her mind. Visions of Kohaku's life flashed before her eyes. She felt calm when she saw the memories of his childhood and it seemed so peaceful. The last thing she remembered before parting from Tori and falling into darkness was Sango's crying face.

Sesshoumaru picked up her seemingly lifeless form from the floor. "Take care of the boy," he aimed toward Ruri and Shippo and then glanced toward Keiseki with an authoritative "onna." The walk to the room was a silent affair, Keiseki's quick steps trailed slightly behind Sesshoumaru's long strides. He placed the miko on the made bed and stepped back, allowing Keiseki to examine her.

After minutes of prodding and observing Keiseki looked up to Sesshoumaru, "she'll be fine. She should recover once her ki replenishes, and before you can say it," she added with a bit of contempt. "No blood, we don't need her to progress any farther than she can handle."

Sesshoumaru decided not to question her choice of words. His delicate hearing had already pinpointed the sounds of a car driving up to his manor. He turned and walked out of the room without a word, not bothering to close the door behind him. Keiseki rolled her eyes and placed a hand on Kagome's forehead, "I'll go greet our guests. It seems Miroku-kun and Inuyasha-dono have arrived."

_"Kagome-san," the cold feel of the woman's hand rested upon her forehead. "You must wake up now. Our time is short here."_

_Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she looked into the eyes of the woman she had heard before. The voice was the same but this time when she looked up she could see the figure clearly. The outline of a female's body confirmed the gender indefinitely. She was wearing a crimson kimono with light pink sakura petals across the sleeve and disappeared from her current line of vision._

_The dark brown hair of the woman was flowing around her, it looked almost alive as it swirled with the nonexistent wind. Kagome tried to decipher what it was about the woman that was so familiar but it was impossible. She sat up slowly and bent almost in half, holding her head in her hands. The pain was slowly ebbing away from her temples and so were the memories that were raging through her mind._

_"Kagome-san," the voice called to her again. It was different this time, the words were said aloud unlike before. Kagome looked around her to the grassy field surrounding them and the small amount of trees. She looked above her expecting to see a blue sky but instead saw nothing. Overhead were dark gray clouds, like when she had arrived here the first time._

_"Huh?" Kagome voiced out after what felt to have been forever._

_"I cannot explain now," the gentle hand touched her forehead again. The woman's expression turned serious, "you must not fear what you once loved."_

_Kagome's eyes widened but narrowed dangerously a split second later. "I am not afraid," she kept her gaze aimed directly at the woman's brown ones. Kagome's heart contracted when her eyes stared back in amusement._

_The stranger raised an eyebrow, "you aren't?"_

_It took all she had in her to suppress the desire growl deep in her throat and it surprised her. A reaction like the one she was currently having was like something Inuyasha would do. It seemed primal and untamed. She didn't like it one bit. "Why am I here?"_

_"I cannot give you the answer to that inquiry."_

_"Why?" Kagome was beyond annoyed now._

_"You cannot even begin to understand and accept what is true."_

_Kagome's eyes narrowed again, "I can handle anything you dish out."_

_"Anything?"_

_"Anything," Kagome replied with confidence._

_The being smiled, "if you say so." She snapped her fingers and before Kagome had a chance to adjust she was underwater._

_Kagome's eyes widened as she looked frantically around. She pushed her inky black hair away from her line of vision angrily. She had done this and when Kagome got out she was going to make that woman give her some answers, starting with who, or what, she was. All around her was water and nothing more. She couldn't tell whether she was in an ocean, river, pond, or swimming pool. There were no fish, no plants, no people, only water._

_Her lungs were burning without the necessary oxygen and she resisted the urge to gulp down water. Kagome waved her arms, seeing a ray of light above her. She began to swim higher, kicking her legs and clawing forth. After a while she realized that she wasn't going anywhere and her muscles burned with overexertion. Kagome panicked and her head spun as she felt herself falling out and those brown eyes stared at her as her sight went black._

Kagome gasped as she joined the waking world. She gulped the air hungrily and glanced around. She met the brown yet familiar pair of eyes that belonged to Fujimaru. He was sitting in a chair that was unusually close to her bed. As a matter of fact she didn't remember there ever being a chair in this room in the first place.

She stared into his eyes for a while. The words that had been told to her by that woman played in her head. You must not fear what you once loved. She realized, with a jolt, what she must've meant by that. She had always been apprehensive of waking Inuyasha's memories, partly because those memories would be shared by her. She would have to see everything Inuyasha had ever seen or done. She would have to feel and hear everything he felt and heard. She had always wondered how he had felt about her and this was a way to find out, but she was scared of the answer.

_You must not fear..._

But she _was_ afraid.

_...what you once loved._

Loved. The key word here is _loved_. In the past tense. She no longer loved him, she could do this no matter the consequences. She had to do it because she promised she would and she never broke her promises.

She noticed that he looked uncomfortable and had his hand on the bed. His voice was nervous as he spoke, "Ruri says that we were... close" he cleared his throat and shifted in his chair near her bed. Kagome sat up and faced Fujimaru without pain or discomfort. "Is it okay that I'm here? Sess-" he stopped his sentence when Kagome placed a hand upon his.

"It's fine. I'll show you," after the visions she had seen with that woman, she was determined to get this over with. She had yet to find what they had been looking for this whole time and she felt that maybe the key was hidden in the last place she would like to look. Quickly and without warning Kagome placed her hands on his forehead. Her fingers pressed at his temple gently and the voice sounded in her head.

For some reason Fujimaru retaliated little. He held onto her wrists initially but when the voice took over his hands dropped to his sides limply. She closed her eyes and let the memories flow, visions of his childhood flashed, his father's figure, his mother's smile and embrace, his childhood idol Sesshoumaru. Then they moved upward, when he was abandoned to fend for himself, when he heard of the jewel, meeting Kikyo.

She didn't know that tears were streaming down her face until the memories stopped at when he died in the arms of Kikyo, the last thing she saw through his eyes was her. And now she knew why...

A/N:

Kohaku's name is pronounced Toh ree using the traditional r' sound in English. It's the same name as Sakura's brother in Cardcaptors, the English version. I was going to name him Touya but he's American and that name would not make sense.

Tori in Japanese could mean (depending on pronunciation and whether I'm right or not) either street, shrine gate, or bird.

I am sorry for the shortness in this chapter, it's only six pages and I usually try for eight or nine... mou... I hope I'm correct in the assumption that a short chapter is better than no chapter ne? glances around nervously

Riddle answers:

1. Their names are not what they imply. One brilliant person answered correctlyand one gotclose...thank you both for participating! I'm sorry for not knowing who you are at the moment, I think you guys reviewed on A Single Spark...

2. The truck driver was walking! (Crickets chirping) Well, I thought it was aggravating when I found out that was the answer... One person got it right, and her, I'm sure, reviewed from A Single Spark...

I found that both of these were embarrassingly easy when I found out the answer after I had given up...

Review Responses:

ladylillyofazra- Cute name... I'm glad you think they're a cute couple, obviously I agree... I might just make them telepathic and then again, I might not...

Blue Rhapsody3- Ever heard of Bohemian Rhapsody? Lol. I like that song... thanks, I thought they were really good too! That's why I felt like sharing them with you guys! I'm glad you're enjoying this and I hope you like this chappie too!

Eternityoftears- Late reviews are better than no reviews, lol. I appreciate that you liked my story and how I am carrying it out I hope you read this and enjoy it just as much (if not more)!

PegasusRider- Thanx, I'm rather fond of Keiseki myself. By the way, it's spelled R-E-L-I-E-F I hope you think that this chapter is wonderful as well and I look forward to your next review!

Sheenachi- I thank you for sticking around since the first chapter! I really appreciate it! Of course I know who the almighty Foamy is! Imitates Foamy I'm the lord and master, you all are bastards! Worship me or I'll stab your eyes till you bleed! I'm the lord and master! giggles

Kira the Mizu Ryuu- Umm, this is the sequel. I know it's weird to have your sequel within your story but I decided at the last minute to make the first chapter an epilogue...sighs I'm so absent-minded...

P.S.

To all my wonderful readers! I need a beta! One that is online A LOT giggles and is not offended/angered/disturbed by yaoi fics. I know it would be asking a lot but I feel that I need one and would like it if someone who doesn't mind abnormal pairings such as Draco/Harry or Sess/Kag or Inu/Kik and such send me an email, please!


	7. Awakenings

A/N: Greatest apologies! This is for Janice, who never left me and sent me a message telling me to write! Thanks for getting me back into action.

----

----

"What's wrong with her?" The worried voice of Ruri drifted through her ears.

Kagome couldn't move any part of her body save for her eyes. Though being able to move them did not help her in the least. They moved side to side beneath her eyelids, seeing nothing but black and orange from the light from the ceiling above her still form. A sense of fatigue so strong washed over her unmoving body that she felt she could die. She was so still and unmoving that it hurt to experience it. Her muscles were tense from her constant attempts at movement and she could feel the burn of her quickly tiring muscles as she willed them into action.

She tried with all of her might to move her fingers, her toes, her mouth, anything to regain the semblance of life and living. After all of her efforts, she only became more tired than she had initially been when she'd regained her consciousness. Now, she slipped further into the cold grip of eternal sleep.

"I think she's in a coma," Keiseki said. Her voice was voided of emotion.

"How is that possible?" Sesshoumaru asked from the corner of the room.

He'd moved himself as far away from the miko as possible to protect himself and his sense of pride. It was unsettling to be around the ningen who made him lose control of his mind and body. This fact bothered him in a way he'd never experienced before. Never in his long life had he ever been faced with a person who could make him unwittingly do or say things that were out of character for him.

He worried for her, that was certain, but he knew not that the feelings he felt were called worry. He'd never bothered to examine emotions because, a long time ago, he'd had no use for such trivialities. His control had once been unbreakable.

Keiseki sighed and moved from Kagome's bed to the still form of Fujimaru, who was now lying, supine, on the floor. Her hands moved across his neck and down his arms to his wrists, picking them up and placing them on his stomach. She shifted his body so that he lay flat on the floor instead of twisted in the awkward position he'd been found in. She brushed the hair away from his face and raised an eyebrow critically before standing up.

She didn't face the others until two minutes of silence, but when she did; her face was different in a physical way they'd not been prepared for. They'd all seen the flashes of change in her before, but now, it seemed to have been a permanent change, one in which she could not revert back to her cheerful self.

Her eyes were silver and her skin a darker shade. There was something in her face that made her seem much older and more tired. Shippo took a step backward in his surprise, only to have Ruri and Muraki stare at him in question. They didn't know what was going on and were worried for their friend, who was lying, unmoving, on the floor.

None spoke for a while and Keiseki stared into Sesshoumaru's eyes with such a sense of tiredness and old wisdom that it was hard to believe that this was still the same Keiseki they'd become accustomed to.

"Sesshoumaru," she said. Even her voice, which had once been high pitched and energetic, had been changed. Now, it had a lower tone to it, as if she had grown slightly hoarse, and sounded something akin to the voice of a weary old woman.

"Kairin-san," Sesshoumaru said with impatience.

"You were told to stay with her," Keiseki turned toward Kagome's still form on the bed, and then glanced back toward Fujimaru before fixing themselves once more on the amber gaze of Sesshoumaru. "Something has gone wrong."

Sesshoumaru pushed from against the wall he'd been leaning on. His previously folded arms dropped to his sides and clenched so tightly it was a wonder why his palms weren't bleeding. The taiyoukai closed his eyes took in a deep breath and opened them once again.

"What has happened?"

Pale silver eyes moved slowly from Sesshoumaru's eyes to the body lying on the floor inches from her feet. "Look at that young man." A small smile appeared on her face, "doesn't he look familiar?"

Sesshoumaru walked toward the woman with impatience as the others stared at Fujimaru. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow toward the woman, "No games, woman. What is it that you are talking about?"

"Have you no eyes with which to see!" Keiseki's voice raised only a margin, but Shippo, Ruri, Tori and Muraki all stiffened at the tone Keiseki's voice had taken.

Amber eyes narrowed and roamed over the body of Fujimaru. The youkai leaned forward slightly when a change in the man below caught his eyes.

"No," Sesshoumaru murmured and leaned down to brush at the hair at the man's temple. He wasn't replying to the woman's question, merely, speaking to himself in his utter disbelief. There, falling where human ears were seated, were silver strands of hair. Sesshoumaru pulled his hand back and looked downward toward the man's hands, of which had grown rather impressive claws. Sesshoumaru throat rumbled in a growl of fury as he gripped the man's jaw in his hand.

"What are you doing!" The outraged voice of Muraki called out from behind him.

Sesshoumaru's growl grew louder as he fixed it on the ningen who had interrupted his inspection. He bared his fangs at the now scared ningen. He was inwardly pleased at the paleness of the man's face and the hesitancy in his stance, but he was equally displeased with the fact that the man still seemed adamant in stopping him from touching Fujimaru further. Especially since the smell of fear radiated off of him in waves.

"Relax, ningen." He growled as he moved his gaze back toward Fujimaru's form. "I am only searching for clues to prove my suspicions. He will not be harmed."

Sesshoumaru's thumb brushed against Fujimaru's top lip and pressed upon it enough to lift it to reveal the man's teeth. Sesshoumaru then dropped his hands from the man, rubbing them on his pants with immense disgust. He stood up and regarded Keiseki with a frown of anger. "How is this happening? This was not supposed to happen!"

"What are you talking about!" Ruri called from her spot next to Shippo and Tori.

Tori looked confused and tugged on Ruri's sleeve as if for guidance. She glanced toward him with fondness and placed a hand on his, whispering something to him in English. The words seemed to have worked, for Tori seemed to be calmer and more curious than fearful.

"What have you done to Inuyasha-kun!" Ruri shouted toward Sesshoumaru. Seeming to have picked up her error, she gasped and covered her mouth in surprise. She shook her head and opened her mouth to correct herself when Keiseki raised her hand to silence her.

"It would seem that you are all turning into your former selves."

Muraki's eyes widened in surprise and glanced back and forth between the two youkai, the shocked form of Ruri and the lifeless Fujimaru. He was speechless, he had no idea what was going on. Their lives had been normal just two days ago, why was this happening?

"What do you mean? I don't feel any different!" Ruri said indignantly. She placed her hand over her stomach as if to verify that she was present and that she was indeed herself. The person she'd grown up to be. "You're telling me that since we've regained some memories that we're changing who we are!" Ruri seemed outraged and her anger seemed to worry Muraki and Tori.

Shippo stared into Keiseki's eyes, lost in the implications that came along with her change.

Shippo stepped forward until he was face to face with Keiseki. "Who are you?"

Keiseki's face smiled a sad smile. "She never told you? I'd have thought she'd tell _you_ of all people." She shook her head slightly and her smile faded a fraction. "Even Sesshoumaru kept it from you, I fear."

Shippo's eyes hardened and he stood tall and proud. His stature was so similar to that of Sesshoumaru's that it was not difficult to tell who had raised him the majority of his life. His eyes betrayed his emotions, something Sesshoumaru hadn't been able to teach the kit to hide. His pride, however, kept him from going into wild hysterics at the loss of his friend. His gaze moved, cold as ice, to the form of Sesshoumaru in silent communication. _We will finish this later_, it seemed to say. A nod from the Lord was his only reply.

Muraki's body shifted in his desire to go to his friend, but he held back. Instead, he looked toward Sesshoumaru. "Why isn't he waking up?"

"Me and Ko-Tori-san, woke up sooner than Fuji-kun is…" Ruri added, but drifted off at the look Sesshoumaru gave her.

"It is because he's tur-"

"-Turning into a hanyou. Like his previous incarnation." Kairin interrupted Sesshoumaru's answer and narrowed her eyes at Ruri. "You! What is your current name?"

Ruri, obviously flustered, began to stutter nervously. "M-my-? W-why?"

Shippo sighed exasperatedly, "Just answer the question, please."

Ruri stood taller and squared her shoulders. "Ruri Watase."

"Hmm," Kairin rubbed Keiseki's chin in thought. "We will talk about this later. They might not be too far gone." She gestured to Ruri and Tori, "This one, however…" she glanced back at Fujimaru, "is beyond help."

A growl could be heard from the corner Sesshoumaru had managed to discreetly move to. Everyone ignored this as light began to pour from Kagome's fingertips and spread swiftly to engulf her body.

Silence permeated the crowded room as the glow around Kagome pulsed and faded before growing in intensity once more. Wide eyes watched as this repeated over and over again. The lights and energy caused everyone's body to tingle with the intensity of it. For the humans in the room, the hairs on their arms stood on end and they could feel energy pulsing through their bodies. Their pulses grew faster and their breathing slowed slightly. They were being mesmerized by the sight before them.

Tori broke the spell enough to look toward Ruri for an explanation but she was still held in the power of the unconscious girl before them. She was too entirely focused on what was going on to notice. Likewise, Muraki watched with intense scrutiny as Kagome's powers filled the room with an electric charge. A groan from the floor caused everyone's gazes to shift back to Fujimaru, who was now waking.

"I don't understand." Irritation and fear crawled across Fujimaru's face as he put down the mirror that had been handed to him. He was now sitting in the drawing room, surrounded yet again in odd objects that were unfamiliar to him.

Or were they?

His head ached and an extreme sense of loss fluttered in his heart. He didn't understand why he felt the way he did. He wanted to ask so many questions but the words wouldn't form correctly.

Fangs. His mind registered as he ran his tongue across his teeth. He picked up the mirror again, ignoring the oddities that were his fingernails as he looked into his reflection once more. He began to catalogue the differences in his features one by one. His eyes were hazel now, not the brown they had been before, and his hair had started turning gray. Well, not gray but white, and, of course, two long, sharp-looking fangs.

"I'm not a vampire, am I?" He whispered to himself.

A snort came from beside him and he glared at Shippo, who was leaning against one of the many bookcases with his arms crossed over his chest. He made a point of showing his teeth as he grinned at Fujimaru.

Before Fujimaru or Shippo could say anything to one another, an impatient voice called to them. "Stop," it said, "you're not helping matters by acting like children. We don't know what's happening to Kagome-sama and all you two are doing is goading one another."

"But I haven't done anything!" Fujimaru shouted, indignant, as he faced Muraki.

"That may be so," Muraki said with a chuckle.

"I'm afraid," the timid voice of Tori said from his seat on one of the armchairs. He was hugging his legs and looked way younger than he was as he rested his forehead against his knees. "I can't remember which life was which anymore."

"Tori-san," Muraki said in both surprise at the boy speaking and sadness at what said boy was going through. "You spoke in Japanese." Changing the subject effectively, "You can understand us now?" He decided not to broach the subject of his past life, thinking that it would be too much for the boy to have to talk about it. Especially to an almost complete stranger.

The boy nodded, his forehead brushing the material of his pants. He held his legs tighter and his shoulders stiffened. Muraki's eyes softened as he looked at the boy. Would it be safe for him to undergo what Ruri, Tori and now Fujimaru had done? Were curiosity and some rich man's reasoning enough to persuade him to let Kagome reawaken his previous incarnation?

Muraki closed his eyes and leaned against the wall for support. He didn't know the answers to the many questions he had. The problem was that the only person who could answer most of them was he himself. He was too confused and had too little information to make a decision yet, so he came to the silent conclusion that he would not awaken his memories just yet. His decision made, he focused on Fujimaru, studying his behavior to gauge his change from the friend he'd grown to love as a brother.

As Muraki's thoughts were being consumed by doubt and uncertainty, Fujimaru's thoughts were turning toward the same path.

Fujimaru stood up and walked over to the window and pulled the curtain enough for him to look out. The city glittered in the coming sunlight, the lights still on as the sun bled its way into the night sky. He wasn't tired and neither were any of the people in his company. None would be able to sleep until their storming thoughts were quieted and their questions finally answered.

He sighed and rubbed at his temples, wincing when a claw scratched his over-sensitive skin. He glanced toward Muraki and then to Tori. What would happen to them?

It had bothered him when Muraki's gaze had burned into his back. He could practically feel the other's eyes on him. _Before,_ he thought, _I would not have even noticed_. Fujimaru's memories stormed through his mind. Both the memories that he'd had all his life and the ones he'd just recently obtained were battling for dominance. His mood grew somber as the unpleasant childhood of Inuyasha played through his inner eye.

He'd heard the hurried footsteps before anyone else, he'd bet. He probably hadn't, seeing as his senses were nowhere near to those of Shippo, who was standing closer to the doorway, but he was still one of the first.

"She's awake," the panicked voice of Ruri said as she burst through the previously closed door. She was breathless and bent at the waist as she leaned on the door. Her brown eyes were wide and her breathing was loud even to human ears.

Both Fujimaru and Muraki forgot their thoughts as they rushed to get to the doorway first.

As they entered the room they saw Sesshoumaru hovering over a now awake Kagome. She was sitting up in the bed. Her back was supported by three pillows so that she could not lie down even if she'd wanted to. She looked even frailer than she had earlier and her skin was ghostly white compared to her customary rosy complexion.

Sesshoumaru was not physically touching Kagome at all, but it had taken all of his control to stop himself from doing so. His back was tense and the muscles in his arms were taut with the effort of keeping them from moving closer to her soft skin or her even softer hair. "What happened?" Sesshoumaru demanded of her as he gritted his teeth to stop himself from saying, or doing, something he would not have liked.

Kagome avoided his harsh gaze and looked into her hands with tear-filled blue-gray eyes. "I had to do it." She whispered dully. Her eyes locked with Fujimaru, who instantly crossed the room to her.

"Why?" Fujimaru asked softly, his hand resting gently atop her shoulder.

She looked at his hand first, still touching her and then to Sesshoumaru who was glaring at Fujimaru. Sighing, she reached up to cup the side of Fujimaru's face. "You will understand eventually." She closed her eyes to focus on gathering strength. "Not now. Maybe not anytime soon, but you will find out my reasons, and yours, someday."

"I don't-" He said weakly, but was quieted by the look in Kagome's eyes. He instead put his free hand on hers and nodded his understanding.

Her eyes filled with more tears and they streamed down her face. "I forgive you, Inuyasha."

With that statement, she was reclaimed by the darkness.

----

----

----

A/N: I am sooooooo incredibly sorry for the LONG wait. Circumstances I cannot explain in this update (because it would be too time consuming) prevented me from updating. If you really want to know why, you can look it up in my author's page. Thanks to those who didn't give up and to those who will be kind enough to review! Hopefully I won't be taking a year to update the next chapter. I'll start working on it right now! Ja ne minna-san! And, as always, please review!

----

_**nozomuloverilovecrescentmoo…**_ Whew! Long name. Thanks for the review. I know it's been a while. Thanks for reminding me to get off my arse.

_**Midnight Faerie:**_ I know its been a while since updating, sorry about that. Let me know what you think of the newest occurrences.

_**Sheenachi:**_ Yes, he does (smiles) thanks for your reviews.

_**Kiraracutie4:**_ I don't know about obsessed, but I'll try.

_**LeafeKnight7:**_ Love, I haven't been able to talk to you in a while. My new sn is flamingsango contact me?


End file.
